Confrontación
by Kyoga HK
Summary: Ha llegado la fecha, la pelea y otras extras, continuacion de "Un extraño desafío"... (lo se, pesimo summary y el titulo sin mucha imaginacion)... solo espero que les guste
1. Nunca te dejare sola: Shampoo vs Mousse

Hola, esta es la continuación del fic "Un extraño desafío" y solo espero que sea de su agrado

Quiero también dar las por todos los reviews que he recibido por la anterior historia, la verdad es que un amigo que también es aficionado a los fics me recomendó que lo hiciera así, y después de pensarlo me decidí hacerlo de este modo y como siempre espero que les sea de su agrado

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, así que sin demandas :)

CONFRONTACION

Capitulo 1: Nunca te dejare sola: Shampoo vs Mousse

Un día normal, como todos los demás días, la fecha indicada en el desafío era para mañana y todo seguía con toda normalidad, no se veía o percibía algo fuera de lo normal, como todos los chicos habían pensado en un principio. En el Neko- Hanten solamente se trabajaba, Shampoo y Mousse se encontraban atendiendo con normalidad, o tal vez con mayor clientela ya que por razones desconocidas por la chica china o por alguien más hoy el Ucchan´s no se encontraba atendiendo publico, la anciana Cologne, por razones de fuerza mayor tuvo que regresar a la aldea de las amazonas para discutir un tema muy importante para la supremacía femenina, así que no se encontraría en el café del gato por un par de días, así que su bisnieta tenía que hacerse cargo del local y atender a la clientela, abrió con total normalidad y comenzaron a llegar los clientes, muchos clientes así que el chico pato se ofreció ayudarle a atender las mesas, un alivio para la joven amazona que de todos modos tenia pensado pedirle ayuda al cegatón

Todo se hacia de una forma muy rápida, la chica de cabellos purpura preparaba los pedidos mientras el chico pato atendía las mesas y cobraba la cuenta, a decir verdad, ese día no harían pedidos a domicilio, ya que había mucha gente que atender en el local. Y después de un par de horas el local se comenzó a desocupar, pero aún así no había un momento para descansar

-Mousse, tu lavar platos y utensilios- ordeno la chica de cabellos purpura

-Esta bien, pero cuando lleguen clientes me iré nuevamente a atenderlos

Y así el chico pato se dispuso a juntar los platos y otros utensilios para lavarlos mientras la amazona seguía cocinando aguardando la llegada de más clientes. La joven amazona no quería cruzar palabra con Mousse, el chico era muy fácil de distraer y por como llovían los clientes ese día no le convenía tenerlo persiguiéndola por alguna palabra mal entendida

Los minutos pasaban muy lento y ambos se encontraban en silencio, estaban muy enfocados en la tarea que se les tenia asignada, no tenían ni la más mínima intención de dejar lo que hacían, no querían dejar trabajo atrás para cuando llegaran clientes no se les acumulara. La chica de cabellos purpura se encontraba en la cocina cortando unas verduras para el ramen, hasta que en un momento sintió una picadura en la nuca, pero no le tomo importancia, hasta que comenzó a molestarle un poco y cuando se toco la nuca de a poco su mundo se fue a negro

El chico pato ya estaba a punto de terminar de lavar las vajillas y luego se dedicaría a limpiar el piso del restaurante, pero antes de terminar siente que alguien lo observa, voltea y logra divisar a su querida Shampoo parada en la puerta, recargada en el umbral de esta. El chico no lo creía del todo así que se ajusto sus gafas para tener mayor seguridad, de que esto no se trataba de un espejismo o una ilusión, al comprobarlo su mirada se volvió algo incrédula, la chica no acostumbraba a mirar a las personas en silencio y mucho menos a el, así que ante este detalle tan extraño decidió hablarle

-Shampoo ¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono sin obtener una respuesta

La amazona dejo de recargarse en el umbral de la puerta y se acerco al chico pato, al estar cerca de el se detuvo y quedo parada a un par de centímetros de el sin decir palabra. Esto ya le parecía muy extraño al chico pato así que decidió preguntarle nuevamente

-Dime Shampoo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Pero el joven chino quedo perplejo al ver como la amazona le brindaba un tierno abrazo, posando su cabeza en el pecho de el y pasando sus manos por su espalda. El chico no lo podía creer, que su amada estuviera ahí, abrazándolo, demostrándole una pizca de afecto. Pero sus instintos decían que algo no estaba del todo bien

La chica gracias a que aprendió a ocultar objetos, mantuvo oculto un cuchillo que desenfundo con todo cuidado en la espalda de Mousse y se disponía a clavárselo en la nuca. El chico pato se dio cuenta de esto gracias a que los movimientos de la chica no eran muy sutiles y cuando vio que la chica le iba a dar la estocada le detuvo el brazo, entonces levanto la cabeza de la amazona para ver sus ojos, estos estaban totalmente apagados, inexpresivos, como si no tuviera alma, y cuando la chica comenzó a zafarse del agarre el chico lanzo una bomba de humo hacia el suelo y salió hacia el exterior. La chica logro zafarse de la mano de Mousse y cuando el humo se disipó, vio que no se encontraba en el local

Ya en la calle, el joven maestro de armas ocultas, se encontraba descansando, recargado en un poste de luz, había estado corriendo mucho para mantenerse lo mas alejado posible de la amazona. Entre jadeos intentaba encontrar una respuesta que explicara el extraño comportamiento que tenia la joven amazona, hasta que unos ruidos lo sacaron de sus reflexiones, la amazona se le acercaba corriendo y saltando de tejado en tejado a toda velocidad con sus bomborís en mano, la chica lanzo uno de ellos hacia el chico, este lo esquivo y el bomborí destruyo el poste en el cual el chico descansaba

La chica recogió el bomborí y le dio alcance, esta intentaba golpearlo con sus armas, pero el chico esquivaba todos sus ataques, pero ahora con muchísima dificultad. El chico intentaba explicarse como la chica había caído en esa clase de trance, y por sobretodo, como era que eso que había sufrido podía hacerle aumentar tan drásticamente su fuerza y velocidad. La chica aumentaba aún más la fuerza y velocidad de sus arremetidas, pero su rostro no demostraba cansancio ni concentración ni nada. Luego de unas cuantas arremetidas la chica logro conectarle muchos golpes en el cuerpo al chico, aunque no lograron tumbarlo, este por su parte intentaba no golpear a la chica peli purpura ya que no quería causarle ni el más mínimo daño a su amada, no se lo perdonaría ni el mismo, así que su opción era huir del lugar e ir a conseguir ayuda, aunque fuera el mismísimo Ranma, pero la chica era muy veloz, no le daba ni la más mínima chance de poder escapar

Entonces al chico no le quedo otra opción que hacer lo que no quería, luchar contra la amazona, pero el chico no tenia la intención de hacerle el más mínimo rasguño, así que prefirió usar sus cadenas para poder atar a la amazona y dejarla inmovilizada, entonces lanzo un gran número de cadenas hacia la chica, pero esta con unos agiles movimientos logro escapar de todas las cadenas, en definitiva no iba a ser tan fácil como creyó, pero esa era la única opción que tenia y llevarla a cabo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero tampoco era una brillante idea, ya que también tenia que poseer una gran resistencia para poder esquivar y soportar las arremetidas de la joven de cabellos purpura, y los primeros intentos eran todo un éxito, lanzaba sus cadenas y lograba mantenerla alejada, pero aún había un problema, un serio problema, la chica aún tenia en sus manos los bomborís y no ha utilizado su nueva y poderosa técnica, la cual podría ser fatal para el tanto como para ella, así que nuevamente utilizó sus cadenas y en un hábil movimiento, los envolvió y se los arrebató de las manos, azotándolos contra el piso repetidamente mientras huía del lugar hasta hacerlos pedazos, cuando lo logró el chico salto hacia un poste de luz con una sonrisa triunfante, la técnica no se llevaría a cabo. Así que la chica se lanzo a pelear con sus manos, este a su vez solo se limitaba a esquivar los puñetazos, rara vez ocupaba sus maños para detener cualquier puñetazo que la chica le lanzaba cuando se encontraba en una posición incomoda

Pero algo le saco de ritmo, una voz, una voz que anteriormente había escuchado

-Eso no te servirá de mucho, mi estimado Mousse

El chico pato se desconcertó con la voz y lanzo una bomba de humo haciendo que se perdiera temporalmente de la vista de la amazona. Salto hacia un tejado

-¿Quién es?- dijo el chico mirando hacia distintas direcciones

-Aquí estoy, detrás de ti- dijo la voz

El chico pato se giro para ver quien era y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, así que se ajusto sus gafas y así se aseguro de que sus ojos no lo engañaban

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Kazuya Takemaru?- dijo aún incrédulo

-Así es- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, solo quería ver este espectáculo, no me lo perdería por nada

-Pe…pero… ¿Cómo es que…no me digas que tu…?- dijo aumentando su cólera

-Acertaste- dijo ampliando su sonrisa

-Maldito ¿Qué le has hecho a mi querida Shampoo?- aumentando más su furia

-Ella esta bajo mi control, es como mi juguete

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Acaso no te has preguntado como en todo este tiempo no te ha venido a atacar, ja, eres un estúpido- dijo mirándolo con una expresión desafiante

-No, no puede ser cierto, no te creo

-No me crees, esta bien, te lo demostrare

El joven pelirrojo carraspeo, y trono sus dedos, acto seguido la chica subió de un salto hacia el tejado, el chico pato aún no lo creía así que el joven hizo que la amazona le diera un abrazo, similar al que el chico pato había recibido en el Neko- Hanten, la expresión de la cara de la chica no cambio en absoluto mientras el joven chino miraba esta escena con una furia que no podía controlar, entonces recordó que cuando Ranma y Akane fueron a dar aviso del desafío la abuela les había dicho que estos sujetos podían ocupar magias y hechizos. El joven pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello así que le dijo a la amazona

-Shampoo, acaba con este idiota

La chica de cabellos purpura se giro y se lanzo nuevamente al ataque, pero ahora sus golpes eran más fuertes y veloces que antes, pero el chico no estaba tan preocupado por esto, si no por liberar a la amazona de este hechizo. Pero algo lo saco de su concentración dejándolo totalmente helado. La chica dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de el, entonces ella cruzó sus brazos y al estirarlos nuevamente lanzo sus bomborís envueltos en unas llamas violáceas. Era su nuevo truco y lo pilló desprevenido, pero alcanzo a esquivarlos con no muy buenos resultados, en su lado derecho su brazo recibió parte del impacto, dejándolo con quemaduras al igual que la manga de su camisa, pero aún podía moverlo con mucha dificultad, así que no desistió de la contienda, se sentía muy estúpido, el mismo le había enseñado eso y por lógica debería haber pensado que la chica podía haber traído armas ocultas en su ropa

El chico seguía esquivando con mucha dificultad los golpes, pero cuando ella lanzo un puñetazo muy abierto el paso hacia su espalda y pudo ver una especie de hilo transparente que se encontraba clavado en la nuca de la amazona, así que intento cortarlo de inmediato, pero no lo logro, en ese momento la chica se volteo y le encajo un buen golpe en el estomago, el chico pato sintió mucho este golpe y comenzó a escupir sangre fresca

El chico pelirrojo veía muy divertido todo esto, como el chico pato recibía un gran golpe en el estomago, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero algo le incomodó, la chica no podía vencerlo, a pesar de usar su nuevo truco, era como si no quisiera usar toda su fuerza y el chico pato era muy obstinado. Así que decidió deshacerse de la chica y luego darle el golpe de gracia al chico

-Mira esto estúpido, si llegara a tocarla morirá de inmediato- decía el pelirrojo entre carcajadas

El joven pelirrojo tenía en sus manos el otro extremo del hilo y con un movimiento extraño con su otra mano hizo que su dedo índice se tornara de color negro, toco el hilo con su índice y este comenzó a teñirse de color negro como el veneno mientras avanzaba por el hilo hacia la nuca de la amazona

El maestro de armas ocultas vio que esa especie de veneno avanzaba hacia la nuca de su amada y en un movimiento desesperado lanzo muchas cuchillas, una de ellas cortando el hilo, haciendo que la chica se desvaneciera y cayera al suelo inconsciente. Unas de las gotas del veneno que viajaba en el hilo cayó en una de las cuchillas derritiendo la hoja como si fuera de goma. El chico pato se levanto, giro hacia Takemaru y se lanzo al ataque, pero el joven pelirrojo levanto la mano derecha y le lanzo una ráfaga de energía que hizo que el joven chino impactara contra una pared de ladrillos y haciéndose añicos

La amazona despertaba de su estado de inconsciencia y se levanto del suelo sin saber que era lo que había sucedido, no se explicaba como era que ahora se encontraba en la calle, pero giro su vista y vio algo que la dejo casi en shock, Mousse estaba siendo levantado por el cuello, por un joven que ella conocía, Kazuya Takemaru, el chico pato estaba escupiendo mucha sangre, con un brazo lleno de quemaduras y casi estaba inconsciente, así que tomo uno de los tenedores que siempre carga consigo y se los arrojo al pelirrojo, cortándole la mano con la que tenia sujeto a Mousse, el chico pato cayo pero no totalmente inconsciente. El chico pelirrojo se giro y vio que la amazona estaba parada detrás de el, dispuesta a hacerle frente, el chico sonrió por lo bajo y se lanzo al ataque contra la amazona, esta quedo impresionada por la velocidad que presento el chico al lanzarse, pero antes de darle un golpe le dijo

-Hola señorita- dijo con una sonrisa, seguidamente le dio un golpe en la cara

La chica cayo al piso y muy resentida

-Maldito…por que hacer esto

-Por diversión- el chico volvió a empuñar su mano –Pero no se preocupe, yo trato a las mujeres igual que a los hombres

La amazona se encontraba muy aturdida por el anterior, no podía moverse con mucha libertad, así que solamente cerro los ojos y espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego, cuando abrió sus ojos vio que la mano del pelirrojo se encontraba envuelto con unas cadenas

-No te atrevas maldito- dijo el chico pato que ya se había puesto de pie

-Mousse- dijo muy emocionada la amazona

El joven pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y quedó algo sorprendido al ver al chico pato de pie

-Pe…pero estabas casi inconsciente- dijo el pelirrojo sin salir de su asombro

Mousse apretó las cadenas para que el joven Takemaru no se le escapara, pero no contaba con que el chico las rompió de un golpe, así que el pelirrojo salto hacia un poste de luz y de ahí observo a los chicos con una expresión molesta

-Aquí será su final, debo admitir que ambos me han sorprendido bastante, pero aquí termina todo

El chico pato se coloco en guardia dispuesto a continuar la pelea con el pelirrojo

-No te perdonare lo que le has hecho a Shampoo y lo que me has hecho a mi- dijo desenfundando un sinnúmero de armas

La amazona se levanto del piso y también se puso en guardia

-Yo también pelear, pagaras todo lo que has hecho a Mousse y Shampoo

La amazona fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque, pero el chico pelirrojo la esquivo saltando hacia un tejado, la chica al ver que se encontraba en los aires le lanzo unos tenedores cortando una parte del rostro del pelirrojo, este ni se inmuto con los cortes y cuando se lanzo a golpear a la chica unas cadenas tomaron su mano, el maestro de armas ocultas lo atrapó y le lanzo una patada de la cual el pelirrojo esquivo con mucha dificultad. En ese momento Shampoo había ido por sus bomborís puesto que no le quedaban más tenedores y cuando se disponía a subir, el chico pato fue arrojado hacia ella por un golpe en el rostro, la amazona ayudo al chico pato a ponerse de pie y le dijo algo al oído al chico

El chico asintió y llevaron a cabo su plan, el joven chino salto hacia un poste de luz y comenzó a lanzar un sinnúmero de cuchillas para llevarlo hacia una dirección en especifico, luego de unos instantes de lanzar tantos artefactos puesto que las cuchillas se le agotaron el pelirrojo llego hacia el borde del tejado, donde la amazona salto frente a el, la chica dio un salto hacia atrás, cruzo sus brazos y cuando finalmente los estiro salieron sus armas cubiertas en ese fuego violeta. El pelirrojo alcanzo a esquivar el impacto, pero no la explosión, al saltar pudo observar que el fuego le alcanzo y se le comenzaba a prender sus prendas, el chico estaba más preocupado en las llamas que en la chica que tenia en frente, pero la chica no se movía en absoluto, y al ver al frente, vio que se le acercaban unas cuchillas a toda velocidad, este no pudo esquivarlas y una de ellas se le clavo en el pecho, justo donde esta el corazón, pero extrañamente su expresión no cambio en absoluto, al tocar nuevamente el tejado cayó de rodillas y se toco el pecho, aún mas extrañamente les sonrió

-Vaya, en realidad son buenos- decía para si mismo con una sonrisa forzada

-Este ser tu fin, maldito- dijo la amazona acercándose al pelirrojo

Pero antes de que algunos de los chicos pudieran hacer algo el sujeto se desvaneció y cayó de espaldas

-Me gusto mucho esta práctica, nos veremos pronto

Y finalmente el sujeto se desintegro dejando en su lugar una marioneta de madera, los chicos veían incrédulos todo lo que paso en el lugar y la dichosa marioneta

-¿Qué querer decir con eso?- decía la amazona algo confundida

-La fecha del desafío es mañana- dijo el chico pato

Ambos se encontraban exhaustos, pero el chico pato se encontraba en una condición algo desfavorable, así que antes de dar un paso estuvo a punto de caer, pero eso no sucedió ya que la amazona lo alcanzo a tomar antes de que cayera, la chica le ayudo como apoyo mientras el chico veía incrédulo la situación en la que se encontraba

-Gracias Mousse

-¿Por qué?- dijo más incrédulo

-Por ayudar a Shampoo en esto y por no atacar- dijo la chica mientras le brindaba un afectuoso abrazo

-Bien sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño, siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no te agrade

La amazona amplió su sonrisa, se sentía muy feliz

-Lo se, y querer disculparme por lo del brazo

-No te preocupes. Lo que debemos hacer es ir donde Saotome y decirle lo ocurrido- dijo el chico

-No, primero ir al Neko- Hanten y cambiar de ropa, no atender más por el día de hoy y yo cocinar un platillo especial para Mousse- dijo la chica brindándole una dulce mirada

-Esta bien, como tú digas- dijo el chico pato

Y así comenzaron su regreso al Neko- Hanten por una de las destruidas calles de Nerima

Fin capitulo 1

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, solo quiero decir que no supe muy bien como terminar este capitulo y si lo encontraron muy simple les pido mis más sinceras disculpas

Solo espero que dejen sus reviews, y como siempre espero todas sus opiniones, no se guarden nada y si me quieren maldecir háganlo, no hay problema. Pero si en el caso de que sean buenos se los agradezco de antemano

Bueno tengo un poco de sueño y me voy a la durma… (Una frase idiota que ocupo con mis amigos….jajajajaja)

Sin más me despido de ustedes :)


	2. Luchando por tu amor: Ukyo vs Ryoga

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, así que aquí esta el siguiente

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto va sin fines de lucro, así que no me demanden :)

CONFRONTACION

Capitulo 2: Luchando por tu amor: Ukyo vs Ryoga

Ukyo se encontraba en la bañera con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, la noche anterior había recibido una carta del chico perdido junto a un kimono negro con flores blancas, este después de trabajar unos días con ella, se había marchado a las montañas a entrenar, a pesar de la insistencia de la castaña por que se quedara, pero el quería entrenar y en Nerima no podría, ya que el patio trasero del Ucchan´s era muy pequeño y no quería entrenar en el parque ni tampoco en el Dojo Tendo, por que el lo veía como un abuso a la amistad que la familia le brindaba, la chica ya no había puesto más objeción, pero si una condición: que si tenia tiempo libre viniera a visitarla o que llegara un poco antes de la fecha del desafío, y este acepto. La chica no dejaba de leer la carta que el chico perdido le envió

**Querida Ukyo:**

**¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien, me encuentro en Hokkaido en medio de mi entrenamiento, pero debo comunicarte algo: Iré a visitarte, te estaré esperando en el parque de Nerima el día anterior al desafío, necesito decirte algo muy importante, así que no faltes**

**Atte. Ryoga Hibiki **

**PD: Espero que te guste mi regalo, es un recuerdo de Hokkaido**

La chica miraba con una sonrisa la dichosa carta, la cual decía que venia de Nagoya, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba que el chico se encontraba bien. Cuando salió de la bañera no sabia si usar el kimono o su clásico traje, pero se decidió por su traje, ya que existía la posibilidad de que el chico se perdiera y no llegara a la cita, y no quería hacer el ridículo en el parque, solo quería parecer una persona más, así nadie notaria que la dejaron plantada. Después de pensarlo un breve momento decidió no abrir el Ucchan´s en este día, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que el Neko- Hanten de la abuela le robara algunos clientes, dentro de dos días volvería a la carga y los recuperaría. Luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba cerrando el restaurante y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque. Cuando en un instante siente una picadura en su nuca que le molesto, y cuando lo toco pudo sentir una especie de hilo, pero cuando pensaba que era esa cosa que tenia en su nuca comenzó a caer en un trance y su mente quedo en blanco de un momento a otro

Ryoga se encontraba caminando por el parque de Nerima, muy pensativo pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba con un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas en las manos. Hoy era el día, le confesaría sus sentimientos a Ukyo, la chica que sin pensarlo alguna vez, se había comenzado a enamorar. El chico pensaba como fue que la chica castaña de ojos azules pudo hacerle sentir esto, removiendo de su corazón a Akane Tendo, a la cual ahora veía más como una amiga que a un amor. También pensaba como hacerlo, desde saludarla, quizás con un cariñoso abrazo o tal vez simplemente estrechándole la mano, hasta como confesarse, tal vez solo se lo diga o dejaría que un beso dijera todo lo que sentía su corazón. Pero tenia un problema, en la confesión, no tenia el suficiente valor para realizar ninguna de las dos opciones que tenia contempladas, pero decidió no mortificarse más pensando en esas cosas y que las cosas se den como el destino lo quisiera. Camino por unos minutos más hasta que vio a su amada Ukyo parada cerca de un árbol, el chico se le acerco, le toco el hombro, la chica se giro y el finalmente le hablo

-Hola Ukyo, tenia muchas ganas de verte- saludó mientras le acercaba el ramo de rosas

La chica no demostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro y esto extraño mucho al chico de la pañoleta, así que se le acerco un poco más y cuando vio que la chica comenzaba a mover la mano derecha sus instintos le advirtieron peligro, así que dio un salto hacia atrás y sintió una brisa helada pasar cerca de su pecho, al caer vio que la castaña había usado su gigantesca espátula como una espada, cortando el ramo, el pecho de la camisa y una pequeña parte de su pecho

-Ukyo ¿Qué te pasa?- cuestiono algo preocupado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces el chico se concentro un poco más y pudo ver que la castaña despedía una intensa aura de color negro

Ukyo se abalanzo sobre Ryoga con su índice levantado, seguidamente la chica toco el piso donde se encontraba el chico, haciéndolo explotar. Ryoga al ver que Ukyo iba a ejecutar el Bakusai Tenketsu dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, recibiendo el impacto de unas pequeñas rocas, pero no lograron hacerle ningún daño. La explosión hizo una gran nube de polvo, de la cual el chico aprovecho para poder escapar, al disiparse el polvo solo se ve a la chica dentro del cráter que causo esa explosión

Ryoga se encontraba escondido detrás de un gran árbol, no podía explicarse como la chica lo atacaba sin razón, no era la Ukyo que siempre conoció y la que le había robado el corazón. Tampoco podía explicarse como había aumentado el nivel de sus ataques, eran sumamente altísimos, casi o tan poderosos como los suyos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, ella siempre se caracterizo por tener una mirada muy dulce y determinada, pero ahora nada, no expresaban ninguna emoción, estaban totalmente apagados

El chico estaba tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que la chica le había encontrado, esta se abalanzo a espaldas del chico con su espátula en mano, el chico sintió peligro y dio un salto, la chica cortó el árbol por la mitad de un solo golpe. El chico al ver como corto el árbol comenzó a sudar frio. Así que comenzó a huir del lugar, pero la chica también era muy veloz, por primera vez en su vida quería que su pésimo sentido de la orientación le sirviera para perderse hasta descubrir que era lo que le sucedía a Ukyo. Luego de intentar escapar por varios minutos vio que esto no le daba resultado y decidió hacerle frente a la chica, intentaría dejarla fuera de combate lo más rápido posible, pero su corazón no le permitió lanzarse al ataque. Ukyo cruzo sus brazos y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura rojo escarlata, y al juntarlas en frente de si despidió una poderosa ráfaga de energía. El chico se sorprendió al ver el aura que despedía la cocinera, así que al saber que es lo que vendría también repitió los movimientos hechos por la chica y gritó

-Shishi Hokodan

Y de sus manos también salió una ráfaga de energía, al chico le costaba mucho contrarrestar el Shishi Hokodan que ejecutaba la castaña, era demasiado poderoso, tanto o quizás más poderoso que el que se encontraba ejecutando el. Pero al pasar su Shishi Hokodan de normal a uno semi-perfeccionado logro contrarrestarlo, no utilizo uno perfeccionado ya que eso le haría muchísimo daño a la cocinera y al no estar concentrado en una pelea importante le haría un grave daño a el también. El choque de ambas energías produjo una fuerte explosión en el lugar, pero cuando el humo se disipó el chico perdido pudo ver con sorpresa como la castaña estaba intacta. Al ver que le estaba resultando muy difícil peso en volver a huir, hasta que escucho algo, una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar

-Tendrás que hacer algo más que eso si quieres vencerla, Ryoga Hibiki

Entonces el chico fijo su mirada hacia una figura que se encontraba a espaldas de la cocinera, y la reconoció de inmediato

-¿Takemaru? ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo muy molesto

-Nada del otro mundo, solo que ella quiere acabar contigo- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-¿Qué dices?- dijo muy confuso pero sin quitar su expresión molesta, luego de unos segundos se dio cuente –Tu…tu eres el retador

-Bingo! Estas en lo correcto

-¿Qué…Que le hiciste a Ukyo? Maldito- dijo el chico de la pañoleta aumentando su furia

-Ella esta bajo mis ordenes- dijo aumentando su sonrisa. Después apunta al chico perdido y dice –Ukyo, termina tu trabajo, has pedazos a ese idiota

La castaña hizo caso a la orden y se abalanzo hacia el chico del colmillo, este detiene todos sus golpes con sus palmas e intenta inmovilizarla, pero la chica se suelta dándole una patada en el abdomen y dando un salto hacia atrás

-Ukyo por favor, reacciona- suplico el chico mientras se reponía del golpe que la chica le propino en el abdomen

La chica metió su mano derecha en su ropa y le arrojo una bomba de harina la cual exploto a los pies del chico del colmillo, formando una cortina de humo, entonces la chica tomo un par de sus miniespatulas y se las lanzo. Ryoga no podía ver nada gracias a la cortina de humo que provoco la bomba, pero entre toser y aclarar como pudiese su vista, pudo ver que unas miniespatulas se dirigían hacia el, y con un increíble salto las pudo esquivar. El chico pelirrojo veía muy divertido todo esto y al ver el gran salto de Ryoga vociferó

-Eso no te servirá de nada, yo puedo controlar todas las técnicas de Ukyo- y con un movimiento extraño con su mano hizo que la castaña se pusiera en guardia

La chica comenzó a ser rodeada por un aura dorada y con su espátula en mano, la cual al abanicar esta gigantesca arma realizo el ataque de La masa del dragón. El chico pudo ver que la chica se encontraba envuelta en un aura dorada y al abanicar su espátula, salió de ella una gran cantidad de masa con la forma de un dragón, pero no pudo escapar del ataque ya que se encontraba en los cielos y por sobretodo atónito, jamás había visto esta técnica y menos que la castaña podía realizar esta clase de movimientos. Ryoga estaba siendo envuelto por la masa, recibiendo muchas bombas explosivas que contenía esa extraña masa, pero cayó de pie. Las explosiones sumado la fuerza de esa extraña técnica hicieron mella en el, y por ende no podía liberarse con su fuerza física, así que concentro su ki para poder deshacerse de la masa…mala idea, ya que el calor que produjo su ki hizo que los explosivos que tenia la masa detonaran por todo su cuerpo antes de que el pudiera liberarse. Una nueva nube de humo se hizo presente, el pelirrojo miro esta escena con una sonrisa y pensó que todo había acabado, puesto que ese era el ataque final de la castaña. Pero al disiparse el humo de la explosión, quedo sorprendido al ver al chico del colmillo, aún estaba de pie, con la ropa casi hecha añicos y visiblemente mal, pero de todos modos se encontraba de pie. Entonces el pelirrojo hizo otro movimiento extraño con su mano y la castaña tomo todas sus miniespátulas y se las arrojo a Ryoga produciéndole múltiples cortes en los brazos, varios en el torso y uno muy profundo en la mejilla izquierda. El chico recibió muchos cortes, los cuales le hicieron perder mucha sangre, sobretodo los del torso y la mejilla, cubriendo en casi su totalidad su brazo izquierdo y la mejilla de la misma dirección. Esto lo hizo sentirse muy mal y cayó finalmente sobre sus rodillas, no podía hacer nada para detener la pérdida de este líquido vital por que también se encontraba muy golpeado

Ukyo al ver al chico de rodillas, tomo su espátula y salto hacia el chico, preparo su espátula para darle el golpe de gracia con el filo de esta. Pero al estar en el aire tres imágenes vinieron a su mente, la primera era cuando se encontraban en las montañas entrenando el Bakusai Tenketsu, cuando ella finalmente aprendió el truco y se lanzo a los brazos del chico y se quedo dormida en los brazos de el con una sonrisa en su rostro. La segunda era más reciente, era cuando estaban en el tejado de la mansión, el chico le ponía su chaqueta a ella, protegiéndola del frio de la noche, entonces ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico perdido y este por su lado le abrazaba por los hombros y recargaba su cabeza en la suya

La castaña detuvo su ataque a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del chico perdido, este solo cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que la chica alejaba la espátula de su cabeza. La ultima imagen que recordó fue cuando se encontraba caminando por la calle y de pronto sintió una picadura en su nuca, y al tocarla sintió una especie de hilo, entrando en un trance mental

Entonces la chica con su espátula en la mano derecha se la llevo a su espalda, la abanico, cortando ella misma el maldito hilo que la tenia sumida en el trance. Después de cortar el hilo cayó en un estado de inconsciencia y comenzó a desplomarse

El joven pelirrojo veía con mucha molestia como la chica cortaba el hilo, así que iracundo exclamó

-¡Así no me sirves, entonces desaparece!

Y comenzó a juntar energía en su mano derecha, formando una esfera de energía negra de un gran tamaño, levanto su mano derecha y apuntó la espalda de la chica de la espátula y seguidamente disparo la bola de energía

Ryoga veía todo lo que sucedía atónito y con una expresión incrédula, no entendía por que la castaña detuvo su ataque cuando tenia la pelea ganada, incluso no pensaba poner resistencia al golpe que iba a recibir. Pero algo le llamo la atención de sobremanera, el pelirrojo tenia en su mano derecha una bola de energía de un gran tamaño y la disparo hacia la espalda de la chica

-NO, UKYO!- grito el chico de la pañoleta

Entonces, ignorando todas las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo y sus pocas energías, saltó hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, pero sabia que no podría esquivar la bola de energía, la cual venia a una gran velocidad. Así que se aferro más fuerte a la chica y utilizo su espalda para bloquear el ataque, también sabia que no resistiría al golpe, pero al menos le tranquilizaba saber que la chica no recibiría el golpe de la energía y que se encontraría bien. La bola de energía impacto contra la espalda de Ryoga, explotando al instante, destruyendo la camisa y la pañoleta del chico, causándole una grave quemadura en la zona dorsal de su cuerpo. El chico salió disparado con la castaña en sus brazos, la cual se encontraba inconsciente, y cuando tocaron el piso la fuerza del golpe hizo que ambos se separaran, la cocinera cayó en el lugar sin sufrir un fuerte impacto, mientras el chico perdido cayó unos cuantos metros más alejado y golpeándose la cabeza, perdiendo totalmente el sentido

El joven pelirrojo observaba como los chicos salían disparados al recibir su ataque, aunque sin cambiar su expresión iracunda, y como unos metros más allá caían en el piso, ambos inconscientes con el impacto que sufrieron al tocar el piso. Así que pensó en acabar con esto lo antes posible, comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos para ejecutar lo que tenia pensado, ya que le estaba resultando algo complicado y quería seguir con su cometido lo antes posible. Pero detuvo su marcha al ver que la chica dela espátula recobraba el conocimiento

La cocinera de okonomiyakis comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, se toco la cabeza, no reconocía donde se encontraba en ese momento

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba mientras intentaba recordar que sucedió

-Buenos días señorita, se encuentra en el parque de Nerima- respondió el joven pelirrojo mientras se le acercaba de a poco

-¿Señor Takemaru?- cuestionó la castaña mientras giraba su cabeza hasta visualizar al joven pelirrojo

-Claro señorita, soy yo

La chica comenzó a pensar –Hoy se supone que tendría que venir al parque para ver a Ryoga- al recordar su cita con el chico perdido no tardo en preguntar

-¿R…Ryoga? ¿Dónde estará?- decía muy confusa, entonces dirigió su mirada al chico pelirrojo

Este por su lado solamente le sonrió a la cocinera y con su mano apunto hacia una dirección

La chica de la espátula siguió con su mirada hacia la dirección que el chico le señalaba con su dedo, pero al ver hacia el lugar, no lo podía creer, quería que fuera una ilusión o una broma que sus ojos le estaban jugando, el chico estaba tirado a unos metros de ella boca abajo y al parecer estaba inconsciente

-RYOGA!- grito horrorizada ante esta imagen

Comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba tirado el chico perdido, y cuando llego a su lado lo giro con mucha delicadeza y recargo la cabeza del chico en su regazo, y lo que vio la dejo impactada, totalmente helada. El chico se encontraba sin sentido, con muchísimos cortes en su cuerpo, unos más profundos que otros y cubierto por mucha sangre

-R…Ryoga…despierta…por favor. Dios… ¿Qué te paso?- le preguntaba la chica con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le daba suaves palmadas en el rostro para poder despertarlo

-Es un estúpido, no quiso defenderse- dijo el pelirrojo mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno lleno de felicidad

Al oír estas palabras la chica comprendió que lo que sucedió, lo habían atacado, y por su mente solo paso el nombre del pelirrojo, ya que el era el único que se encontraba en el lugar. Frunció el ceño y su mirada se cargo con mucho odio y sin pensarlo le pregunto, con un tono muy molesto

-¿Qué le has hecho? Maldito

-¿Qué hice yo?- no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada –Mas bien deberías preguntarte a ti misma ¿Qué he hecho?

-¿Qué…Que dijiste?- dijo aumentando su ira

-Solo míralo

Entonces la castaña giro su vista hacia el chico que tenia en su regazo, vio sus heridas y luego observo su entorno, todas sus espátulas se encontraban clavadas por distintos lugares, había unos trozos de masa y un cráter, el cual reconoció al instante, había sido hecho con el Bakusai Tenketsu. En definitiva, todo señalaba que ella había sido la que ataco a Ryoga, pero se negaba a creerlo, pero ella había sido, así que tomo su espátula al recordar que había sido el, que la hizo caer en el trance, se puso de pie y se lanzo al ataque

-No te perdonare lo que le has hecho- vociferó con mucha furia

-Pero si tú lo atacaste, esto era lo que querías, verlo muerto- decía el pelirrojo mientras esquivaba con increíble facilidad todos los ataques que la castaña ejecutaba

-Mentira, yo no quería hacer esto, yo… yo… lo amo!

-Amor, ¡que lindo!- exclamó irónicamente –Como si eso te fuera a ayudar en esto- entonces cerró el puño –Aléjate de mi

Entonces el chico le encajo un poderoso golpe en pleno rostro, haciéndola caer metros más allá, el chico tomó una de las espátulas que se encontraban clavadas en un árbol y se la lanzo a la castaña, la cual le dio en el tobillo, pero no logro producirle un corte. La chica comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente, inútil, no podía hacer nada para poder cobrarse lo que le había hecho al chico y a ella, el pelirrojo era tan fuerte que ella no podía hacer nada, solo si Ryoga estuviera despierto… entonces recordó a Ryoga, se levantó y con paso dificultoso ya que le dolía mucho el tobillo. Cuando llego a su lado se arrodillo, lo miro un momento y al ver al chico en este estado no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó un desgarrador llanto en el pecho de este

El pelirrojo veía esta escena ya muy fastidiado, así que decidió acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, pero se sorprendió con lo que pudo observar

Ryoga se encontraba inconsciente, pero en su mente aparecían muchas cosas, y todas, desgraciadamente, eran sus peores momentos. Cuando luchaba con Ranma, a pesar de usar todas sus fuerzas no lograba vencerlo y caía derrotado ante el chico de la trenza. Cuando era un cerdo y se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida por el, arrastrando todas sus cosas con mucha dificultad. Pero la última fue algo más extraña, se encontraba perdido en algún bosque, hambriento y al parecer se largaría a llover, ya que una gota cayó a su mejilla, pero no se transformó, la gota era tibias y cálidas, a pesar de que se encontraba totalmente empapado con esta extraña lluvia no se había convertido en un cerdo. Esta sorpresa logro sacarlo de su inconsciencia y al abrir lentamente sus ojos se encontró a Ukyo, esta lloraba aferrado a su pecho, entonces comprendió que las gotas de lluvia que lograron sacarlo de su inconsciencia eran las lágrimas de la cocinera que caían por su cuerpo. Entonces con una mano le tomó de la barbilla y le levanto la cara, y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla, secándole las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. La chica no lo podía creer, el chico perdido estaba despierto, acariciándole las mejillas y al parecer no se encontraba tan mal como ella lo veía momentos antes

-Ryoga… estas bien- dijo mientras le brindaba un fuerte abrazo. El chico se dio cuenta que Ukyo había vuelto en sí

-Claro… solo me siento muy mareado

Entonces la castaña se puso de pie y le tendió una mano al chico del colmillo y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, y ambos chicos se pararon frente al pelirrojo y con una voz que demostraba mucha furia el chico perdido le dijo

-Maldito, pagaras muy caro lo que nos has hecho- y se coloco en posición de combate

-Yo también cobraré mi parte, como te atreves a usarme para hacerle daño a Ryoga- dijo la chica muy molesta y al igual que el chico del colmillo se coloco en posición de combate

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el pelirrojo, lanzando muchos puñetazos, el chico pelirrojo los bloqueaba con muchísima dificultad, recibiendo varios golpes en el cuerpo. El joven Takemaru sabia que a este paso seria vencido por los chicos, tal vez contra uno seria fácil, pero contra dos era muy distinto, ya que tenía que estar pendiente a todas las direcciones, así que dio un gran salto hacia atrás, alejándose de los chicos unos cuantos metros. Seguidamente levanto su mano derecha y comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de energía, una bola de energía de un gran volumen, mayor a la que el chico perdido había recibido momentos atrás. Ryoga continúo con su ataque sin darle mucha importancia a la bola de energía que formaba el pelirrojo, se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo y cuando este lanzo la gran bola de energía dio un gran salto, evitando así el ataque, pero la bola continuó su trayecto hacia la castaña. Ukyo había detenido su ataque por el dolor que tenia en su tobillo, pero al ver que Ryoga salto y la gran bola se le acercaba, cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a despedir un aura rojo escarlata, y con un Shishi Hokodan intento contrarrestarlo, pero la bola de energía negra era muy poderosa y le costaba mucho detenerla, entonces al verse en esta situación, su corazón volvió a sentir impotencia y también sentirse inútil como antes, pero al recordar la base del ataque uso estos sentimientos a su favor y esas emociones negativas lograron que por fin la chica pudiera perfeccionar el Shishi Hokodan, y de este modo pudo contrarrestar la esfera negra de energía, causando una fuerte explosión en el lugar. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente atónito, la energía de la chica era muy superior a la que poseía momentos antes cuando estaba bajo su control. Pero la distracción le costo caro, ya que Ryoga descendía de los aires con su índice levantado

-Bakusai Tenketsu

El pelirrojo logro evadirlo por poco, pero el chico punzo el suelo haciéndolo explotar y provocando una nube de polvo en el lugar, el pelirrojo casi pierde el equilibrio, pero cuando lo recobro intento atacar al chico perdido, pero este con otro increíble salto lo esquivo, entonces el pelirrojo pudo ver con dificultad que a través de la nube de polvo se acercaba a gran velocidad la gigantesca espátula de la cocinera. Entonces el pelirrojo , al igual que el chico perdido dio un gran salto, evadiendo así, la espátula de la chica, pero olvido algo o más bien a alguien, a Ryoga, levantó su vista hacia donde había saltado el chico y lo vio, se encontraba rodeado por un aura rojo escarlata

Ryoga se encontraba en los aires y un poco más abajo que el se encontraba Takemaru, quien también había saltado. Entonces comenzó a juntar sus emociones negativas, que en este momento eran demasiadas y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una intensa aura roja escarlata, junto sus brazos y grito

-Shishi Hokodan!

Y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía la cual le dio de lleno al chico pelirrojo, el cual solo dio un grito y todo lo demás en silencio, la ráfaga había alcanzado también algunos arboles. Cuando el chico perdido cayó al suelo pudo apreciar que una marioneta estaba envuelta en llamas, la castaña también se acerco y también vio aquella marioneta. Pero unos arboles se vinieron abajo por la ráfaga que el chico había lanzado y estos iban a caer sobre los chicos, entonces Ryoga se hizo a un lado pero cuando Ukyo también iba a salir, su tobillo fallo, dejándola inmóvil. Los arboles estaban a punto de caer sobre ella, así que solo cerro sus ojos para esperar los golpes, pero estos nunca llegaron, al abrir sus ojos vio que se encontraba en los aires, y cuando los abrió más vio que se encontraba en los brazos de Ryoga, el cual alcanzo a saltar para rescatar a la chica. Después de unos minutos el chico llego al otro extremo del parque con la castaña en sus brazos, dejo a la chica con mucho cuidado en un pastizal y seguidamente se dejo caer hacia atrás algo cansado

-Estuvo difícil ¿No lo crees?- dijo amenamente el chico del colmillo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces se sentó y miro a la chica, la castaña no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, entonces el chico le volvió a preguntar –Ukyo ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ryoga…yo…lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño- dijo la chica dándole la cara con los ojos cristalizados

-No importa- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa –Además sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos logrado vencerlo

La chica se calmo un poco y vio directamente los ojos de Ryoga, y se ruborizo un poco, y al mirar su cara se quito su cinta blanca que usa para su cabello, se le acerco, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de la mejilla cortada, el chico se sonrojo ante este gesto pero dejo que la chica continuara su tarea, y luego la chica la utilizo como venda para el brazo del chico, el cual aun sangraba un poco

-Gracias- dijo el chico cuando ella termino su labor

Al encontrarse tan cerca la chica se dejo caer sobre el fuerte pecho de Ryoga, casi a punto de llorar, el chico al ver a la castaña con ganas de llorar le dio un abrazo para lograr que se calmara, lo cual dio resultado

-Ryoga…perdóname por favor, en verdad, yo no quería hacerte daño- dijo la chica sin despegar su cabeza del pecho del chico

-Descuida, te perdono, y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario- dijo el chico con sus ojos cerrados y regalándole una sonrisa

La chica se ruborizo aun más con las palabras que el chico le dijo, así que despego su cabeza del pecho del chico y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del chico. Este no se dio cuenta de esto por lo que siguió hablándole

-Además no podría estar molesto contigo ya que eres una…- fue interrumpido por un contacto cálido en sus labios, al abrir sus ojos no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, la chica lo estaba besando, un tímido roce con sus labios. La chica separo sus labios con los del chico perdido totalmente sonrojada, iba a pedirle perdón por el impulsivo comportamiento que tuvo en ese momento

-Ryoga…yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el chico, que con sus dedos le tapo la boca, seguidamente el chico le tomo de la barbilla y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, esta solo cerro sus ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad los labios del chico, el chico volvió a juntar sus labio con los de ella, dándole otro beso, pero este fue más largo y tierno que el anterior, ya no había necesidad de decir lo que sentían, ese beso demostraba todo lo que guardaban sus corazones, lo que estaban sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo quedo plasmado con ese gesto. Luego de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire, ya que por si ellos fuera, hubiera durado toda su vida, ambos se encontraban sonrojados, pero nada nerviosos

-Ukyo, yo te…- fue interrumpido por los dedos de la chica, que como el, minutos atrás, sello su boca

-Lo se Ryoga, y yo también a ti- dijo con una sonrisa, ya que no eran necesarias las palabras

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- cuestionó el chico perdido

-Creo que deberíamos decirle esto a los demás, para que no les pase lo mismo que a nosotros

-Está bien ¿Podrías acompañarme hacia donde estaba mi mochila?- pregunto el chico

-Claro, ya que si fueras solo te perderías ¿Cierto?- dijo algo divertida

-…- el rostro avergonzado del chico fue respuesta suficiente

Después de unos momentos Ryoga volvía a ponerse una camisa nueva no muy diferente de las otras y ató su cabello con una nueva pañoleta, y con un poco de dificultad tomaba su mochila y su paraguas rojo

-Entonces vamos al Dojo- dijo el chico

-Espera, primero vamos a mi restaurante, así limpiare tus heridas y podrás comer algo antes de ver a Ranma y Akane ¿Te parece bien Ryo-chan?- dijo la castaña

-Está bien, pero no me llames Ryo-chan, ya que esa expresión me trae malos recuerdos

-Como tú quieras- dijo la chica divertida por la situación

La chica tomó la mano del chico para ir al Ucchan´s y no perderse, pegando prácticamente todo su cuerpo al del chico, y este por su lado le abrazaba por la cintura. Y así comenzaron su camino hacia el restaurante, la chica caminaba con una hermosa sonrisa ya que se encontraba abrazada por su amado y actual novio

Fin capitulo 2

Este capitulo, si mal lo recuerdo es algo más largo que el anterior, y solo espero que haya sido de su agrado, porque a mi me gusto como quedo, no hace falta mencionar que el próximo capitulo será de la pareja que resta en el fic, y si leyeron el anterior fic que hice sabrán que me tardare un poco mas en publicar el próximo capitulo

Bueno, tengo algo de sueño y mis viejos me han echado la bronca con frases como "**ya po $%&%&!, tu no soy el que paga la luz**" y otras como "**ándate a dormir luego #$%&$%! Vas a despertar a los vecinos**" así que no puedo hacer comentarios tan largos Bueno, xauu y good night :)


	3. Te amo aunque no lo diga: Akane vs Ranma

Bueno, espero que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado… o en realidad ambos capítulos ya que os subí al mismo tiempo, por que algo me decía que no iba poder escribir en un buen tiempo y espero que no haya sido mucha la demora y si así lo fue, pido mil disculpas

Valga la redundancia; los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Rumiko Takahashi, excepto Kazuya Takemaru, si coincide con otro personaje es solo casualidad…

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, así que no me demanden por favor :)

CONFRONTACION

Capítulo 2: Te amo aunque no lo diga: Akane vs Ranma

Cerca de la hora del desayuno, en el Dojo Tendo, Akane se encontraba en la cocina preparando un pastel para la familia, o eso decía ella, ya que lo preparaba especialmente para Ranma, ya que ahora se llevaban mejor, pero no al grado de superar el estúpido orgullo que los mantiene aún distante…pero algo es algo, y eso pensaban ambos chicos

La familia ya había desayunado pero Akane no lo había hecho, ellos no se encontrarían en el Dojo por distintos motivos. Soun y Genma habían sido llamados por el alcalde del distrito de Nerima, el cual les pediría una solución a corto plazo para poder encontrar y aprender al famoso ladrón de ropa intima, aunque estos no tenían ni la más mínima idea para que eran solicitados. Kasumi no se encontraría en casa por que tenia que ir de compras al mercado y de paso le entregaría un poco de su comida al buen doctor Tofú. Nabiki por su parte, no tenía ningún interés de estar en casa y aprovecharía esos ánimos para salir por negocios y también para vender fotografías de Akane y de Ranma chica a cualquier chico que quisiera una, los cuales eran muchos. En cuanto al maestro Happosai, el salía del Dojo con un paño enorme en la espalda para cargar su botín, pero le había dicho a la familia una de sus tontas escusas, como que pensaba en ir a la escuela Furinkan para hablar con el director…lo cual la familia no creyó en lo más mínimo, ya que la familia Kuno se encontraba aun de vacaciones En pocas palabras, Akane y Ranma se encontrarían solos en el Dojo, lo cual no les hacia ninguna gracia, dado las burlas e insinuaciones por parte de la familia. Así que los chicos continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo momentos atrás, Ranma recostado en el suelo de la sala y Akane continuaría con la preparación de su pastel

Ranma no se encontraba ni un poco preocupado por el desafío que seria el día de mañana, de hecho, se comportaba de la misma forma que lo hacia cotidianamente, un par de discusiones, algunos insultos, pero ya no habían golpes tan terribles por parte de la menor de las Tendo ni lo había mandado a volar hace algún tiempo…una prueba irrefutable de que las cosas marchaban mejor que nunca

La menor de las Tendo ponía todo de su parte para poder preparar el pastel y que su prometido lo probara, por que aún tenía esa mala costumbre de huir de todos sus platillos. Después de muchos intentos fallidos y varias horas encerrada en la cocina, incluso sin desayunar, ya casi siendo mediodía había podido preparar el pastel y con una enorme sonrisa se acerco a la sala y puso el pastel en el centro de esta. El chico de la trenza miraba el pastel babeando, ya que a la vista se veía exquisito, pero aun sentía recelo de todo esto

-Ranma, el pastel esta listo- decía la peli azul con una enorme y bella sonrisa

-Se ve bien… pero…

-¿Pero?- cuestiono la chica un poco intrigada

-¿Es comestible?- dijo en un tono burlón pero se le paso al ver cerca de su nariz una enorme cuchilla que en un principio seria para partir el pastel

-¿Qué quieres insinuar?- dijo la chica algo molesta y amenazándolo con la cuchilla

-N…Nada

-Entonces cállate, y mejor pruébalo- seguidamente la menor de las Tendo se encontraba partiendo el pastel y le entrego una parte a su prometido para que lo probara –Aquí tienes

El chico recibió el trozo de pastel y con una mirada dudosa observaba el platillo

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no lo comes?- decía la chica muy molesta

-No…por nada

Así que con un tenedor en mano se dispuso a cortar una pequeña parte de ella, cuando finalmente la cortó, la tomo, se la llevo a la boca y se la comió. Mientras la masticaba pensaba que era increíble que esto se pudiera masticar, a diferencia de sus galletas, la probaba y no le encontraba un sabor terrible, de hecho, sabia normal, no sabia normal, llegaba casi al punto de saber bien. Pero esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y cuando se la trago y paso por su garganta vino lo peor. El chico se atoro con el platillo y para colmo salió corriendo directo al baño, dejando a una atónita Akane en la sala

Minutos después la chica había subido a su habitación, se encontraba tendida en su cama y estaba a punto de llorar, puesto que pensaba que su platillo no había sido del gusto del chico de la trenza, y este había salido corriendo al baño para escupir el trozo de pastel, sin saber cual era el motivo real del chico. Se levanto de la cama y se fue a su escritorio para escribir algo en su diario, y cuando comenzó a escribir sintió una picadura en su nuca y cuando iba a dirigir su mano hacia el lugar su vista comenzó a nublarse y cayó en un estado de semiinconsciencia

Ranma había salido del baño, se había lavado la boca puesto que al escupir el pastel había quedado todo salpicado de crema y saliva, se dirigió a la sala para hablar con la menor de las Tendo y felicitarle por su pastel, ya que por fin había podido preparar algún platillo que se pudiera comer, pero al llegar no se encontró a la chica, así que subió a su habitación y al llegar pudo escuchar algunos sollozos, entonces comprendió que ella se encontraba llorando, iba a pasar pero decidió no hacerlo y bajo hasta el Dojo. Ahí se sentó y comenzó a meditar y comprendió porque la chica se encontraba llorando, había penado que no le agrado el pastel y que el fue a escupirlo por el mal sabor que este tenía y el por su parte había salido de la sala prácticamente huyendo, y pensó que su acción fue estúpida, quien no se molestaría con ese gesto. Así que comenzó a pensar en como pedirle una disculpa a su prometida, pero todos sus planes se iban al tacho de la basura, ya que todos terminaban de la misma forma en su mente, pero algo tenia que hacer, no dejaría que ella se molestara por un malentendido, porque a el si le gusto el pastel pero huyo de la sala ya que se había atorado con el trozo de pastel. Pero en ese momento apareció Akane en el Dojo vestida con su GI de entrenamiento, así que el chico de la trenza se le acerco dispuesto a pedirle perdón sin importar lo que pase

-Akane…yo…quería disculparme contigo- dijo el chico con una reverencia, pero extrañamente no había recibido una respuesta, así que levantó su mirada y comenzó a acercarse más a la peli azul y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella le pregunto –Akane ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- y el chico iba a tomarla por los hombros, pero la chica le encajo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo incrustado en una pared

La menor de las Tendo comenzó a caminar hacia su prometido, el cual había caído de la pared al suelo y cuando se paro al frente del chico, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo, y le dio otro golpe en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo

Ranma pudo observar los ojos de la peli azul cuando esta lo levanto del suelo y noto que estos se encontraban totalmente apagados, sin brillo, como si no tuviera alma, así que al ver que la peli azul le iba a brindar una patada luego de darle el puñetazo en el estomago salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos metros de la chica

-Akane, si estas molesta por lo del pastel ya te dije que lo siento- dijo el chico reincorporándose

La menor de las Tendo al ver que el chico se levanto no tardo en lanzarse al ataque, lanzando múltiples puñetazos los cuales el chico evadía el gran numero de ellos con muchísima dificultad y recibiendo otros en todo su cuerpo, en definitiva, la chica había utilizado el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken. El chico ojiazul sabia que a este paso solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que la chica lo derrotara, pero el no quería golpearle ni utilizar algina de sus técnicas, pero al ver que la chica se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque con la misma técnica decidió desviar esos puñetazos usando también el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, pero de todos modos recibía un par de impactos, ya que la chica había mejorado mucho este truco desde el entrenamiento y derrota que tuvo con Ukyo al los días de volver de las montañas. Sin darle tiempo para un plan la menor de las Tendo le encajo una poderosa patada en el abdomen al chico haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, el chico al ver que esto seria mas complicado de lo que pensaba en un principio estaba decidido a salir del Dojo, pero la chica lo le tiempo para la retirada, así que no tuvo más opción que pelear contra la peli azul, se lanzo al ataque con múltiples puñetazos para ver si tenia suerte y con uno de ellos dejar fuera de combate a la menor de las Tendo, pero no le dio ningún resultado dado que la chica tenia un nivel tan alto como el suyo, así que desistió de su plan de inmediato, retrocedió un paso y comenzó a ver un hueco en la defensa de la chica, pero nada, así que nuevamente comenzó a buscar un lado para huir del lugar, pero esa distracción le costo bastante caro, la chica se abalanzo a toda velocidad y después de un par de golpes fallidos le dio uno certero en pleno pecho, haciendo que el chico saliera nuevamente disparado e incrustado en una pared. Este golpe hizo estragos en su cuerpo, un dolor tan fuerte que no lo dejaba ni siquiera caer inconsciente, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados. La chica se acerco a Ranma para darle el golpe de gracia dado que el golpe que ella le propino lo dejo muy mal. Cerró el puño y cuando comenzó su camino a la cabeza de Ranma…no hubo golpe, el chico abrió levemente sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, nunca se lo hubiera esperado

El puño de Akane estaba envuelto con muchas cadenas y se escucho una voz

-Hola Saotome, hemos venido a ayudarte- dijo Mousse tirando de las cadenas y así alejando el puño de la peli azul de la cabeza del chico de la trenza

Shampoo paso a un lado de Akane con la mayor cautela posible, sabia de sobra que era lo que ocurría, se acerco a Ranma y con su ayuda lo saco de la pared donde se encontraba incrustado, al sacarlo lo ayudo a restablecerse pasando el brazo del chico por sobre sus hombros

-¿Ranma estar bien?- dijo la peli purpura

-S...Si, solo me duele…el pecho- decía con dificultad por el dolor y la falta de aire

-¿Chica violenta hacerte esto?

-S…Si ¿Qué le pasará?- decía con un semblante de dolor y preocupación

-Shampoo saber que pasa con…- pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase al observar lo que ocurría

Mousse y Akane forcejeaban con la cadena, Mousse para detenerla y Akane para soltarse, pero lo que el chico pato no se esperaba era lo que Akane tenia planeado. La menor de las Tendo tomo con sus dos manos las cadenas de Mousse y comenzó a girar sobre su eje, arrastrando al chico pato con ella, y cuando el giro tomo la suficiente fuerza y velocidad lo azoto contra una pared, dejándola totalmente hecha pedazos con el cuerpo del joven chino. El chico pato se estrello de lleno contra la pared, haciéndose un daño altamente considerable y grave en su brazo derecho, donde se encontraban sus graves quemaduras. El chico no pudo gritar porque el dolor lo tenía casi en un punto de colapso, cubriéndose el brazo herido

La amazona al ver como el chico pato fue azotado contra la pared del Dojo y como se cubría el brazo con signos de mucho dolor entro en cólera, tomó sus bomborís y se lanzo contra la peli azul a toda velocidad. Comenzó a dar muchísimos golpes con sus armas de combate, pero Akane los esquivaba con toda la facilidad del mundo, incluso esto la hizo enfurecer aún más, no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento que la chica peli azul podría haber obtenido semejante habilidad, nunca lo pensó, esto la dejo con mucha sorpresa, pero en ningún momento desistió de su ataque, ella también había aumentado su fuerza y velocidad gracias al entrenamiento que su bisabuela le había dado en China, por lo que pensó que tarde o temprano la menor de las Tendo se cansaría y en ese momento dejarla fuera de combate. Pero Akane fue más fuerte, la amazona lanzo un golpe directo con uno de sus bomborís pero la peli azul salto y se paro encima de ellos, y seguidamente le dio una patada en la cabeza a la joven amazona, esta cayó al suelo algo aturdida por dicho golpe y arrojada al borde de una pared

Ranma vio la patada que su prometida le propino a la chica china así que se disponía a saltar para ayudar de alguna forma, pero su estado no era el mejor de todos por lo cual antes de saltar cayó al suelo agotado y adolorido físicamente, pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo, aunque con ambos jóvenes chinos no se llevaban de maravilla, eran sus amigos, ellos siempre le daban una mano cuando el estaba en problemas o cuando algún loco secuestraba a su prometida, y ahora que ellos necesitaban su ayuda el no podía brindársela, se sentía impotente, tan inútil que preferiría que todo esto lo haya que tenido que pasar el solo, sus amigos no merecían sufrir de este modo (Nda: las siguientes secuencias serán vistas desde distintos puntos, pero todas ocurren casi al mismo tiempo)

Akane tomo los bomborís de Shampoo y se acerco a ella con toda calma ya que la amazona aún no se recuperaba del anterior golpe. La joven amazona veía de reojo a la chica peli azul que se acercaba a ella, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, así que se quedo inmóvil al ver que la menor de las Tendo se disponía a terminar con ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza con sus propios bomborís, así que solamente cerro los ojos para esperar lo inevitable. Pero este nunca llego, solo escucho un sonido y algo o alguien que la cargaba en sus brazos, al abrirlos se sorprendió de lo que vio

-Ryoga! - dijo muy sorprendida al ver que el chico la cargaba entre sus brazos

Akane se disponía a golpear a la amazona y cuando uno de los bomborís estaba a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de esta algo se interpuso o más bien, desvió el golpe, era un paraguas rojo y la manga de su GI de entrenamiento estaba enganchada con muchas miniespatulas, entonces giro levemente su vista y pudo ver a un chico con una pañoleta en la cabeza y una chica que cargaba una gigantesca espátula, así que con su mano libre que aún cargaba un bomborí lo arrojo hacia la amazona para acabar con ella de todos modos, pero en un movimiento muy veloz el chico de la pañoleta retiro a la chica peli purpura del lugar

Ryoga y Ukyo se encontraban en la puerta del Dojo Tendo, habían llamado para ver si se encontraba alguien, pero nadie salía, así que decidieron entrar al Dojo, caminaban muy calmados para ver si había alguien cerca del estanque o tal vez en la sala, pero no había nadie, pensaban volver más tarde para hablar de lo sucedido con Ranma y Akane, pero escucharon el sonido de un golpe, así que comenzaron a correr hacia donde había escuchado dicho golpe y al asomarse por la puerta vieron a Akane con unos bomborís en sus manos y a Shampoo tendida en el suelo algo aturdida, pero cuando vieron que la menor de las Tendo iba a golpear a la amazona el chico del olmillo no dudo ni un momento en arrojar su paraguas como una lanza y desviar el golpe, la cocinera por su lado retiro de su cinturón de pecho algunas miniespatulas y se las arrojo a la menor de las Tendo con la finalidad de atrapar uno de sus brazos, logrando su cometido. Pero la chica se olvido del otro brazo y cuando la peli azul se lo iba a arrojar a Shampoo vio que Ryoga alcanzo a quitarla del trayecto del bomborí tomándola entre sus brazos (Nda: bueno, eso era todo, ahora continúa igual que siempre)

Ranma observaba todo esto con un alivio indescriptible, gracias a que los chicos habían llegado y a Ryoga que alcanzo a salvar a Shampoo del golpe de Akane, se puso de pie y se acerco a Ryoga el cual cayó con Shampoo cerca del lugar donde el se encontraba

-Gracias Ryoga por salvarme- decía una agradecida amazona recibiendo una asentida de cabeza por parte del chico perdido que la dejaba de pie en el suelo

-Menos mal que aparecieron, chicos- decía el chico de la trenza

-Ran-chan, esto lo hizo Akane ¿Cierto?- dijo la castaña

-Si, no se que le pasa

-Nosotras sabemos que le pasa- dijeron Ukyo y Shampoo al unísono

Mousse también se intentaba poner de pie y Ryoga se percato de esto, así que se le acerco y le tendió una mano y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Ya restablecido se acerco junto con Ryoga hacia el grupo de chicos –Nosotros también lo sabemos- dijo el chico pato

Akane extrañamente detuvo su ataque a cualquiera y se encontraba parada inmóvil en el centro del Dojo, pero sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo

-Lo que pasa es…- el chico pato fue interrumpido por la mano de Ranma, quien se fijo que atrás de Akane había algo o mejor ducho alguien, en todo este tiempo no había visto a esa figura, la cual reconoció de inmediato

-Takemaru ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el ojiazul muy confuso

-Hola Ranma Saotome- dijo el pelirrojo

-Tu eres el maldito que causo todo esto- gritaron encolerizados Ryoga y Mousse al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar con Ukyo y Shampoo, respectivamente

-Ryoga, Mousse es un placer volver a verlos- dijo irónicamente

-Cállate, ahora me las pagaras- y el chico perdido se lanzo al ataque, pero la peli azul se interpuso y le arrojo un puñetazo, el cual el chico esquivo por poco –Maldición!

La chica peli azul cerró sus ojos y comenzó a expulsar un aura amarilla y negra, al extender sus brazos comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía muy parecida al Mokuo Takabisha, pero con mezclas de energía negativa como el Shishi Hokodan, pero no era ninguna de estas dos técnicas. La menor de las Tendo la arrojo sobre Ryoga puesto que se encontraba más cerca en ese momento

El chico al ver que esa energía se dirigía hacia el concentro su ki –Shishi Hokodan!- y lanzo una ráfaga de energía para detener la de Akane, pero como la energía de Akane también poseía energía negativa el ataque de Ryoga solo podía detenerla pero poco a poco comenzó a ser absorbida. Ukyo al ver que la energía de Ryoga no era suficiente salto a su lado y también utilizo el Shishi Hokodan para contrarrestar a la de Akane, dado el choque de estas tres energías parte del Dojo Tendo fue destruido por la explosión resultante, pero la menor de las Tendo no sufrió ni el más mínimo daño

-Maldito infeliz, acabare contigo- decía Ranma muy furioso y se abalanzo contra el pelirrojo, pero al igual que con Ryoga, Akane se interpuso y con unos cuantos ataques protegió al pelirrojo

-Si quieren atacarme primero tendrán que vencer a Akane- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Rayos- decía el chico de la trenza muy furioso por la estrategia tan cobarde que llevaba a cabo Takemaru

-Y ninguno de ustedes es capaz de hacerle Frente o daño a la chica- dijo mirando a Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse

-Pero nosotras si- dijeron Ukyo y Shampoo lanzándose al ataque sobre la menor de las Tendo

-Y como ya lo había dicho, yo puedo dominar todas las técnicas que sean propias o que solamente las haya visto, aunque no las ejecute…- dijo el chico pelirrojo

Esta frase dejo en incertidumbre los pensamientos de los jóvenes, así que con una laguna mental decidieron mirar la contienda entre las chicas, ya que si ellos se disponían a atacar a Takemaru de seguro que Akane saldría de cualquier forma de su combate y se interpondría en la batalla, así que pedían que por favor las chicas dejaran fuera de combate a la menor de las Tendo sin hacerle mucho daño. Pero algo los desconcertó, las chicas, a pesar de que habían mejorado muchísimo no lograban conectar ni un solo golpe a la peli azul, esta parecía esquivarlos con mucha facilidad, como si quisiera llevarlas a un punto en especial, un punto…entonces cayeron en la cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo les había dicho** "Yo puedo dominar todas las técnicas que sean propias o que solamente las haya visto, aunque no las ejecute…"** Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y cuando iba a saltar se fijo que alguien se le adelanto

Ryoga al ver la clase de movimiento que hacia la menor de las Tendo y hacia donde las estaba llevando salto hacia donde las chicas se encontraban luchando y las empujo con su hombro, lanzándolas lejos del lugar, pero el no tuvo tiempo para escapar. Akane dio un puñetazo hacia arriba y golpeo a Ryoga en la cara, el chico recibió de lleno el Hiryu Shoten Ha, la técnica más poderosa de Ranma, y una de las mejores en cuanto a la escuela de lucha Todo-Vale. Al desencadenarse el torbellino el chico fue arrojado hacia el exterior del salón de entrenamiento quedando totalmente fuera de combate

Ranma vio como la peli azul realizo su movimiento sin error alguno, y recordó que ella lo había visto entrenar una y otra vez esa técnica cuando el perdió la fuerza, así que pensó que no era nada descabellado pensar que podía ejecutarla sin problemas, y por eso comenzó a sudar frio, otro problema más de que cuidarse. Ukyo al ver que Ryoga salió del Dojo corrió al exterior del salón para ver su estado

Shampoo comenzó a sentir miedo por la fuerza de Akane, pero su orgullo de amazona pudo más, frunció el ceño y se lanzo al ataque pero Akane esquivaba todo sin mucha dificultad, pero lo que no tenia previsto la peli azul fue que Mousse la envolvió con sus cadenas para inmovilizarla, así que Shampoo aprovecho esto para encajarle un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre, pero Akane aun así no cambio su semblante, se soltó de las cadenas y se lanzo en contra de Mousse y Shampoo

Ranma aprovecho esta instancia para lanzase a por Takemaru, confiando que los chicos mantendrían ocupado a la menor de las Tendo, el ojiazul se lanzo con su Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken pero el pelirrojo paro con sus palmas todos los ataques que Ranma le daba en ese momento, el pelirrojo sonreía mientras frenaba todos los golpes y cuando Ranma bajo un poco su guardia le encajo un fuerte golpe en el pecho, haciéndole caer al suelo

Shampoo y Mousse luchaban contra Akane, a pesar de ser dos contra uno la menor de las Tendo se las arreglaba para dificultarle la tarea a ambos chicos chinos, no parecía ser una pelea numéricamente dispareja, dominaba todos los espacios que dejaban los chicos. Mousse, como lo había hecho con Shampoo intento cortarle el hilo que tenia en su nuca, pero la peli azul esquivaba todas las cuchillas que el chico pato le arrojaba. Shampoo por su lado, quería usar su nueva técnica, pero a la vez, aunque nunca se llevaron bien, no quería hacerle daño a la chica, y su técnica podría ser mortal si la llegaba a recibir de lleno, así que prefirió no hacerla. Las embestidas de la chica peli azul eran tremendas, no resistirían mucho tiempo a este paso, tenían que hacer algo luego

Ranma se encontraba tendido en el suelo con un dolor enorme en su pecho, justo en el mismo lugar donde Akane le había golpeado hace tiempo, le costaba restablecerse. El chico pelirrojo noto que se quería poner de pie y le dio una mano, tomándolo por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, pero Ranma se soltó dándole una patada en el abdomen y cuando cayó al piso comenzó a escupir sangre fresca, todos los golpes habían hecho mella en su cuerpo, pero se puso de pie y con más deseos de pelear

Mousse envolvió a la menor de las Tendo con múltiples cadenas para inmovilizarla, y así Shampoo pudiera cortarle el hilo, pero cuando la amazona se lanzo Akane rompió las cadenas con su fuerza física y lanzo a Mousse contra el piso tirando de sus cadenas y a Shampoo le brindo una patada en el vientre, haciéndola caer al suelo y cuando la peli azul iba a darle otro golpe detrás de ella paso una gigantesca espátula, la cual corto el hilo, haciendo que la menor de las Tendo cayera inconsciente en los brazos de la amazona. Cuando esta dirigió su mirada a la puerta se veía a Ukyo, la cual cargaba en su espalda a Ryoga, el cual estaba inconsciente y las heridas que el chico había tenido en la batalla contra Ukyo se habían vuelto a abrir

Shampoo dejo a Akane inconsciente en una esquina del Dojo al igual que Ukyo dejo a Ryoga. Entonces los cuatro chicos: Ranma, Mousse, Ukyo y Shampoo se pusieron en posición de combate para enfrentar a Kazuya Takemaru; le persona que había causado todo esto. Y sin más se abalanzaron contra el chico pelirrojo, el cual se vio muy pillado por la situación, así que pensó en algo y esperaba que el resultado fuera inmediato. Ranma se lanzo con sus puños, Mousse desenfundo una espada, Ukyo con su espátula y Shampoo con sus bomborís, todos los atacaban desde distintas direcciones con variados ataques y a alta velocidad, pero el chico pelirrojo espero a que Mousse se lanzara, ya que al igual que Ryoga, debería estar totalmente agotado por sus respectivos enfrentamientos y no se equivoco, sus movimientos eran más lentos que antes, así que en un momento de descuido le arrebato la espada que tenia en sus manos y en un preciso movimiento se la clavo en el hombro, y dado el estado de su brazo, no pudo soportar el golpe y se colapso, el pelirrojo al ver que el chico pato se detuvo al recibir el ataque de su espada lo pateo hacia un lado del Dojo, derribando otra pared y dejándolo enterrado entre escombros totalmente fuera de combate

Shampoo al ver esta imagen no pudo aguantarse la rabia e iba a lanzarse al ataque, pero Ranma le tomo del brazo

-No, no lo hagas, si peleas cegada por la furia terminaras de esa forma- expreso el chico con cierta sabiduría

-Así es Shampoo, no te ciegues por la furia, mejor hazlo con calma y así recordaras como derrotamos a este maldito- dijo la castaña apoyando a su amigo

La amazona calmo su aura y más calmada se puso en posición de combate, al igual que Ranma y Ukyo, y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque. El pelirrojo pensó en hacerle o mismo a Ranma, esperar un momento de debilidad y dejarlo fuera de combate, pero se sorprendió al ver la forma de pelear del chico, a pesar de parecer muy distraído, en combate era totalmente distinto, era muy inteligente para pelear y sumado las arremetidas de ambas chicas, no podía hacer nada mas que intentar cubrirse de todos los ataques. Así que el pelirrojo decidió acabar con esto lo más rápido posible y comenzó a atacar a los chicos, los cuales a su extrañeza se movían siempre juntos por el Dojo, esto lo hizo sentir furioso o más que eso, iracundo, así que llego al punto de atacar cegado por la furia, no podía dejar que estos niños se burlaran de el de esta forma, el era el retador y por ende era el sujeto más poderoso que existía por el lugar, y tenia que demostrarlo, comenzó a lanzar diversos ataques hacia los chicos y lo que mas le molestaba era que se movían como si todo estuviera calculado…y cuando llegaron a un punto en especifico ambas chicas se alejaron de el y Ranma

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, en su interior se sentía estúpido, hace solo unos momentos ya había apreciado estos movimientos, pero ahora era totalmente inútil, ya no tenía vuelta, ya había caído en la trampa de los chicos. Ranma reflejaba un rostro totalmente calmado y sereno, como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces el chico levanto su puño y grito

-Hiryu Shoten Ha!

Y el pelirrojo recibió el ataque de lleno, saliendo disparado por los aires, pero antes de perderse de vista de Ranma este logro divisar como una especie de marioneta se deshacía en los aires. Ukyo y Shampoo estaban cuidando a Akane, Ryoga y Mousse, los cuales aun se encontraban inconscientes para que la onda de energía calórica no los atrapara, pero luego de unos instantes el tornado dejo de soplar y voltearon a ver a Ranma

El chico de la trenza al ver que todo esto había acabado se dejo caer de rodillas casi al punto del agotamiento, las chicas se le acercaron y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Luego de unos momentos el chico se acerco hacia los demás que se encontraban sin sentido y la que mejor se veía era Akane. Ryoga seguía inconsciente, así que el chico de la trenza se le acerco y vio su ropa manchada por muchísima sangre, le parecía extraña tanta sangre porque cuando el chico perdido había recibido el Hiryu Shoten Ha no había presentado tanto daño como el que presentaba ahora, no lo pensó dos veces y le quito la camisa, y con mucho asombro vio todo el cuerpo del chico lleno de cortes y cubierto por mucha sangre

-¿Qué…que le ha pasado U-chan?- pregunto a la chica que había llegado con Ryoga

-Bueno…lo que paso fue- y así le conto todo lo que había pasado –Y por eso venia con Ryoga a advertirte lo que ocurría, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. Voy a buscar unas vendas para Ryoga y para Mousse- y se fue corriendo a la casa a buscar dichos objetos

Ranma dejo con mucho cuidado a Ryoga en el suelo y se dirigió a ver el hombro de Mousse, puesto que había recibido una estocada en esa zona, y al igual que con Ryoga le quito la camisa y se sorprendió de lo que vio, tenia el brazo derecho lleno de quemaduras, al igual que parte de su pecho, totalmente ensangrentado

-No puede ser, también Mousse ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ranma, pasar lo siguiente- y al igual que la castaña le explico su historia –Y como Ukyo y Ryoga venir a explicar lo que poder pasar a ti y Akane

-Maldición, ese sujeto es un cobarde, utilizarlas a ustedes para poder hacernos daño, pero esto no se va a quedar así- decía muy molesto por la cobardía usada por Takemaru

Ukyo llego con los vendajes y con algunas medicinas, ya que los chicos podían agarrar una fiebre muy grave a causa de sus heridas. Comenzaron a limpiar las heridas de los chicos y le dieron un poco de medicina a ambos y también a la peli azul, ellos también tomaron un poco para prevenir, ya que tenían que estar en un ciento por ciento para el día de mañana. Ranma les dijo a las chicas que seria mejor que se quedaran en el Dojo Tendo hasta mañana, ya que lo mejor era estar juntos por cualquier cosa y había mucho espacio para que Ryoga y Mousse se recuperaran

Shampoo se cargo a su espalda a Mousse y Ranma le indico la habitación donde pasarían la noche, la amazona camino hasta dicha habitación y dejo a Mousse sobre un futón que se encontraba tendido momentos antes. La amazona le quito la camisa y reviso si los vendajes se encontraban en orden, al ver que todo se encontraba bien le retiro las gafas, las cuales se encontraban trisadas y las dejo a un lado, se quedo viéndolo con una mirada que demostraba preocupación pero se acerco al chico pato y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, acariciándole con sus manos sus largos cabellos negros

Ukyo también cargo en su espalda a Ryoga y camino hacia la habitación que Ranma le había indicado, al llegar ahí dejo al chico en una silla y tendió un futón en el piso, al tenerlo listo tomo al chico con muchísimo cuidado y lo dejo en el futón recostado, le quito la camisa para ver que todo se encontraba bien, al parecer ya no continuaba sangrando, suspiro de alivio y con sus manos le retiro con mucha delicadeza la pañoleta amarilla de la cabeza. Al quitársela lo miro fijamente por unos momentos y luego de brindo un dulce beso en los labios, y seguidamente se recostó junto a el apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, derramando algunas lagrimas

Ranma al ver que las chicas habían salido del Dojo para llevar a los chicos a sus respectivas habitaciones cogió a la menor de las Tendo entre sus brazos con mucha delicadeza y emprendió su camino hacia la habitación de la chica. Al llegar a la habitación la dejo con mucho cuidado sobre su cama y se dispuso a arroparla cuando un viento algo frio soplo y entro hacia la habitación, se acerco a la ventana para cerrarle y cuando la cerró se fijo en algo, había un libro o mas bien dicho el diario de Akane, se encontraba abierto y en el claramente, gracias a la excelente caligrafía de la chica y a su hermosa letra (en nada parecida a la suya) se podía leer: **"Querido diario: hoy le he preparado un pastel a Ranma, pero al parecer no le gusto, porque no tardo ni un momento para huir al baño y escupirlo, eso me dolió tanto, que me gustaría ir a darle su merecido…, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo golpearlo, al igual que no puedo decirle lo que hace mucho tiempo siento por el…como me gustaría decirle Te amo, pero al parecer el no siente lo mismo por…"**

El chico de la trenza quedo totalmente sorprendido por lo que decía en su diario, así que lo dejo tal cual como se encontraba y arropo a la chica

-Akane, yo también…Te amo, aunque no lo diga, te amo- pensaba el chico y le brindo un beso en la frente a la chica. Luego se acerco a la puerta

-Descansa- dijo en un susurro y cerró la puerta

Fin capitulo 3

Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que haya sido de su agrado, este capitulo decidí hacerlo de este modo para que todos tuvieran una participación en la historia, pero intente que casi toda la trama del capitulo se centrara en Ranma y Akane

Y a decir verdad…creo que lo logre, por lo menos a mi me gusto como quedo, pero esto no es para mi, sino para ustedes, así que sus criticas, sean buenas o malas son siempre bien recibidas…por favor dejen sus reviews, su opinión es muy importante para mi

En cuanto al diario de Akane, no se encuentra competa toda la frase ya que cuando estaba escribiendo recibió la picadura

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis locuras y por sobretodo quiero agradecer a una persona en específico

Jrosass: mi fiel lectora, gracias por tu apoyo, tus opiniones me han servido un montón, espero que no te canses de las tonterías que escribo…jajajajaja

Bueno, es muy tarde y me largo a la durma, tengo mucho sueño, así que disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía, las cuales no deben ser pocas… sin mas me voy a la rama

Se despide su amigo :)


	4. La víspera al gran desafío

Hola a todos! Ojala que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado y lógicamente agradecer a todos los que han comentado sobre este fic. Especialmente a mi estimada amiga Jrosass, gracias por no cansarte de mis tonterías y espero que esto sea de tu agrado

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto esta hecho sin ánimos de lucro, así que sin demandas ¿Ok? :)

CONFRONTACION

Capitulo 4: La víspera al gran desafío

Ranma Saotome se encontraba bajando las escaleras, después de dejar a una agotada Akane que cayó inconsciente luego de salir de ese extraño trance del cual había sido victima, debido a Kazuya Takemaru y sus insólitas y cobardes tácticas para hacerles daño a los jóvenes artistas marciales de Nerima. Llegando a la sala se sentó junto a la mesa a meditar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; no podía explicar como era que esas extrañas tácticas que usaba el joven pelirrojo hicieron que las chicas demostraran esa increíble capacidad de combate, superando sus propios limites y por si fuera poco, superando la capacidad de los chicos, logrando hacer tanto daño y no expresar una muestra de compasión y temor, en ese estado solo se entregaban a la lucha sin vacilar y entregando todo de si, incluso ejecutando técnicas y ataques que realmente no dominaban en absoluto; prueba de ello era el Hiryu Shoten Ha que la menor de las Tendo había aplicado en Ryoga y sin cometer el más mínimo error, como si esa técnica fuera propia de la chica peli azul. Igualmente de esa teoría eran un claro ejemplo Ryoga y Mousse, que a pesar de ser unos buenos peleadores, salieron de una forma desfavorable en sus respectivos enfrentamientos…a pesar de que Ukyo y Shampoo sabían pelear no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para causarles ese daño a los chicos, y prueba de ello eran sus gravísimas lesiones, que los tenia sumido en un estado de inconsciencia y agotamiento casi total

Un grito saco de sus pensamientos al chico de la trenza, uno muy familiar y a la vez, exagerado

-Q…QUE LE PASO A MI QUERIDO DOJO…- grito con todo su ser Soun Tendo, el cual ya se encontraba en casa con Genma después de ir a discutir unos temas relevantes con el alcalde de Nerima. El señor Tendo cayo de rodillas mientras se encontraba derramando su exagerado llanto

-Tranquilícese Tendo, seguro que hay una explicación para esto- le decía el señor Saotome mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo

El chico de la trenza se asomo levemente por un costado del Dojo para ver que era lo que ocurría, pero el señor Tendo logro visualizarlo y antes de que el ojiazul se diera a la fuga le grito

-RANMA, EXPLICAME QUE PASO AQUÍ- con su cara fantasmagórica, lo cual causo que el chico se asustara y quedara totalmente inmóvil ante esa aterradora presencia

-T…tío…Soun…esto tiene una explicación- decía muy, pero muy nervioso y con una voz temblorosa. El chico les dijo que era mejor que fueran a la sala y que hay les explicaría con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido. Los hombres adultos entraron a la casa y al encontrarse en la sala no tardaron en cuestionar

-Ranma, creo que nos debes una explicación- dijo Soun con una cara más normal, pero aun así se notaba la molestia que sentía al ver su preciado Dojo en estas condiciones tan deplorables

-Claro… lo que paso fue…- y de este modo el chico de la trenza les explico todo lo sucedido a su padre y al señor Tendo, los cuales mientras escuchaban el relato del ojiazul no podían esconder su asombro ante tan impresionante e increíble historia, pero al mirar los ojos del chico sabían que no estaba mintiendo. El chico no se guardo ni un solo detalle, por lo que cuando el señor Tendo supo que su hija se encontraba inconsciente comenzó a montar un escándalo y subió rápidamente hacia la habitación de la menor de sus hijas

-Akane, mi bebe…- vociferaba mientras corría hacia la habitación

-Espere, Akane se encuentra durmiendo- dijo el chico intentando darle alcance

-Espere Tendo, Akane necesita descanso, y usted solo lo impide con su escándalo, tal vez se encuentre bien- dijo el señor Saotome mientras al igual que su hijo intentaba darle alcance y secundando lo que Ranma acababa de decir

Sin escuchar lo que su amigo y su futuro yerno le decían, el señor Tendo entro sin cuidado de bajar la voz y aumentando de una forma considerable su ya abundante llanto abrió la puerta

-Akane, hija mía…-

-Si, que pasa papá- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa. Ya se encontraba despierta y estaba sentada en la cama tapada desde la cintura para abajo, tenía en sus manos su diario el cual se encontraba leyendo lo que había escrito antes de caer en el trance

-Hija, estas bien- dijo el señor Tendo brindándole un efusivo abrazo

-Lo ve Tendo, le dije que se encontraba bien- dijo el señor Saotome mientras se comenzaba a reír de una forma exagerada

-Tiene razón Saotome- dijo el señor Tendo, que se unió a su amigo y comenzó a reír de la misma forma

-Y nadie me escucho…- dijo algo fastidiado el chico de la trenza por el comportamiento tan inmaduro que presentaban ambos adultos, se acerco un poco más a su prometida y le hablo –Akane ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, gracias- le respondió con una bellísima sonrisa, la cual derretía la joven Saotome. El chico bajo unos milímetros su mirada y pudo observar lo que su prometida tenia entre sus manos, al recordar lo que había escrito la peli azul en su diario se sonrojo de una manera inexplicable lo cual paso desapercibido por Soun y Genma, pero no para Akane, la cual no dudo ni un instante en preguntar -¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Te sientes bien?

El chico reacciono ante las palabras de la chica y solamente le dijo –Si, no te preocupes, mejor voy a ver como se encuentran los chicos

-¿Los chicos?- dijo la peli azul algo confundida

-Al parecer no recuerdas nada…pero después te lo explicare, ahora descansa- dicho esto se llevo con el a su padre y al señor Tendo

Ya fuera de la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, Ranma de dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban Shampoo y Mousse. Al entrar pudo observar que Shampoo se encontraba retirándole los vendajes la chico pato, el cual ya se encontraba despierto, pero visiblemente se encontraba mal

-Mousse, que bueno que despertaste- hablo el chico ojiazul

-Saotome ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo el chico pato

-Pues algo adolorido, pero no es nada grave ¿Y tú?

-Ya lo veremos…- dijo al tiempo que la amazona le retiro el vendaje

Los chicos quedaron impresionados por las quemaduras y la herida que presentaba el hombro de Mousse, realmente se veía muy mal. El chico de la trenza especuló de inmediato que su brazo no estaría ciento por ciento recuperado para el día se mañana, pero decidió guardar silencio, no quería decirle lo que su mente especulaba ya que podía herir su orgullo

-Mousse, al parecer tu brazo no estar listo para mañana- dijo secamente la amazona al ver el estado de su brazo. Había concluido en lo mismo que Ranma había pensado, dejando al susodicho totalmente impresionado

-Pe…pero Shampoo- dijo en protesta el chico pato

-Pero nada, Shampoo saber que e brazo de Mousse no recuperarse para mañana- dijo más secamente

-Pero…aun puedo luchar- explico el joven chino, sintiéndose herido en su orgullo

-No, Shampoo prohibirte que luches mañana

-Pero…pero- entonces dio un suspiro de derrota –Esta bien

-Eso estar mejor, ahora Shampoo curar tus heridas- le dijo con una mirada más pasiva

El chico pato al ver como la amazona se preocupaba por el no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, luego quiso hablar pero decidió no decir nada más, no quería arruinar el momento, que quizás en cuanto tiempo más volvería a suceder algo parecido

Ranma veía esta escena con una expresión divertida, pero al igual que Mousse decidió callar, no quería arruinarles el momento, solo les dijo –Que bueno que estés bien, ahora iré a ver que tal se encuentra Ryoga- dicho esto salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras el

En el pasillo el chico se encontraba algo preocupado por el estado de Mousse, ya que no podría estar presente en la contienda de mañana y seria una perdida que sentirían, pero decidió no pensar más en esto, total, no podrían tener una suerte más efímera y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraban Ukyo y Ryoga.

Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico perdido se paro en la puerta y dirigía su mano hacia la hendidura para abrirla, pero comenzó a escuchar unos gritos y unos gemidos y a la chica que decía repetidamente el nombre del chico. Ranma dudo un momento en abrir la puerta, pero luego de un momento decidió entrar y averiguar que era lo que ocurría ahí dentro. Abrió la puerta y se encontró una escena que el no podía creer que estaba ocurriendo

-Pero…que mal pensado soy- pensó al ver a Ryoga tendido en el futón y a Ukyo arrodillada a un lado de el (al igual que algunos lectores jajajajaja) al parecer el chico perdido tenia pesadillas

-U-chan ¿Qué le paso a Ryoga?- pregunto algo preocupado

-Ryoga tiene una fiebre muy alta y al parecer tiene pesadillas, intente despertarlo llamándolo repetidamente pero no dio resultado- dijo con una mirada muy preocupada

-Maldición, primero Mousse y ahora Ryoga, esto no puede estar pasando- vocifero algo molesto por la situación en la que los chicos se encontraban

-Ran-chan ¿Mousse también tiene fiebre?

-No, pero su brazo y parte de su torso esta en muy mal estado, dudo que pueda luchar mañana, al igual que Ryoga, maldita sea mi suerte- dijo ya no molesto, si no furioso por la situación que se asomaba

Ahora ya no podía contar con Ryoga ni tampoco con Mousse, ambos se encontraban en una situación muy desfavorable. Pero no quiso mortificarse de este modo, ya no valía la pena, de todos modos ellos no podrían estar presentes para el día de mañana

-U-chan, vendré luego a ver como sigue Ryoga- acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación

Después de unas horas, Kasumi y Nabiki habían vuelto a la casa, la mayor de las Tendo al enterarse de la situación se preocupo de sobremanera del estado de Ryoga y Mousse, y se ofreció a darles una mano a las chicas en la recuperación de los chicos, pero por ahora comenzaría a preparar la cena. Por su parte la mediana de las Tendo al enterarse de la situación se preocupo, pero su rostro seguía como si nada, a pesar de esto todos notaron la preocupación de Nabiki, ya que era muy extraño que no estuviera planeando nada para sacar provecho de la situación. Momentos antes de la cena Ranma se encontraba sentado en una roca cercana al estanque, pensando, cuando llego Ukyo, y comenzó una charla con el chico

-Ran-chan ¿Dónde esta Akane?

-Esta en su habitación, hace mucho que despertó, pero le dije que descansara y se durmió nuevamente, ¿Y como se encuentra Ryoga?

-Esta durmiendo, gracias a la ayuda de Kasumi logramos disminuir su fiebre- dijo la castaña con un tono de alivio

-Que bien, solo espero que siga durmiendo- dijo el chico

Justo en ese momento Shampoo bajo a la sala y los vio cerca del estanque, y no dudo en unírseles en la conversación

-¿Qué hacer chicos?

-Nada, solo conversábamos de cómo estaban los chicos ¿Y como esta Mousse?- dijo el chico

-Mousse estar durmiendo, al parecer el cansancio poder más- dijo la peli purpura

-Shampoo, dime ¿Cómo lograste dejar a Mousse en ese estado?- dijo la castaña con curiosidad

-Verdad, ustedes no saber, pero bisabuela enseñar a Shampoo una nueva técnica…- y de esta forma los chicos supieron el tipo de entrenamiento que tuvo la amazona, incluyo también que el chico pato le enseño la técnica de ocultar armas

-Así que por eso ahora son tan cercanos- decía divertida la castaña ante una amazona que se ruborizo levemente ante el comentario. Pero no quería ser menos así que le pregunto

-¿Y tú Ukyo? ¿Como fue tu entrenamiento con Ryoga?

Bueno…-Y así le conto todo, ya que la joven china no sabia de su entrenamiento con Ryoga –Y así aprendí el Bakusai Tenketsu y el Shishi Hokodan

-Vaya, por lo que ver tú y Ryoga llevarse de maravilla- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la castaña no se inmuto en absoluto

-Claro, es lógico que me lleve bien con mi novio- dijo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto

-¿QUEEEE?- dijeron al unísono Ranma y Shampoo -¿NOVIOS? ¿DESDE CUANDO?

-Bueno…desde hoy en la mañana- dijo ahora algo sonrojada

-Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo, U-chan- dijo el chico algo divertido

-Bueno Ranma…Ukyo ya contar su entrenamiento ¿Qué entrenar con Akane?- dijo la amazona

-Bueno, Fuimos a las montañas y…- y así el ojiazul les conto todo lo que le enseño a Akane –Y así ella aprendió el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, pero el Mokuo Takabisha lo aprendió en casa

-Jajajajaja, que cosas les ocurren a ustedes Ran-chan- dijo la chica de la espátula riendo a carcajadas

-Así es, Shampoo no creerlo- decía la joven amazona también riendo

Ranma solamente sonreía, nunca en su vida pensó que estaría el junto a Ukyo y Shampoo de una forma tan amena, realmente era bueno no escuchar por ejemplo a Shampoo dirigirse a Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga y Mousse como chica violenta, chica espátula, chico cerdo o pato tonto respectivamente, ahora los llamaba por sus nombres, al igual que a el, ya no lo llamaba Airén sino Ranma, realmente era un alivio. También que se encontraran ahí sentados y riendo de lo lindo en vez de estarse peleando por su amor, o por cumplir un compromiso, todo marchaba de maravilla y lo que más valoro en silencio fue que las chicas no presentaran esos celos enfermizos que siempre hacían fluir al saber que estuvo a solas unos días con Akane. Eso era la prueba más irrefutable de que las chicas se estaban llevando muy bien con Ryoga y Mousse

Luego de unos momentos Kasumi llamo a la familia a cenar, Ukyo y Shampoo se ofrecieron a preparar la mesa como agradecimiento de su hospitalidad y la ayuda que la mayor de las Tendo les había brindado a Ryoga y Mousse. Después de unos momentos toda la familia se encontraba cenando, excepto Akane, Ryoga y Mousse, los cuales se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Soun les hizo una pregunta a las chicas la cual también involucraban a Akane

-Chicas, díganme algo, ustedes, por lo que me conto Ranma también fueron hechizadas por ese tal Takemaru el día de hoy ¿Por qué Akane no se ha recuperado?- cuestiono con una expresión seria

-Creo que podría ser por que nosotras luchamos solo contra un oponente y luego con la ayuda de Ryoga luchamos contra ese sujeto tan cobarde- dijo la castaña

-Ser verdad, Mousse ayudar a Shampoo a vencer a sujeto pelirrojo, pero Akane luchar contra cinco oponentes a la vez, desgaste ser mayor- concluyo la amazona

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo tardaron en recuperarse?- cuestiono el señor Saotome

-Es que cuando Shampoo luchar contra Mousse, el no atacar, poder decirse que no recibir ningún daño- explico la amazona

-Lo mismo me paso con Ryoga, el no me ataco en ningún momento, incluso cuando estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente- también explico la castaña

-Pero en esta ocasión nosotras atacamos a Akane- concluyeron las chicas al mismo tiempo algo avergonzadas

-Ya veo, pero no importa, lo que importa es que se encuentra bien- dijo el señor Tendo

-Claro tío Soun, lo hicieron para dejar a Akane fuera de combate y que así no siguiera recibiendo daño- apoyo Ranma a las chicas

Momentos después de la cena, las chicas ayudaron a recoger la mesa y Kasumi les entrego un cuenco con arroz y otros platillos

-Lleven esto para que Ryoga y Mousse puedan cenar- dijo la mayor de las Tendo con una angelical sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Kasumi- agradecieron las chicas al unísono

-Ranma- llamo Kasumi para entregarles los platillos al chico para que las llevase a la peli azul. El chico lo recibió y luego subió hacia la habitación de Akane

-Akane- llamo Ranma fuera del cuarto

-SI, Ranma- dijo desde dentro de la habitación

-Abre por favor, te traigo la cena

La chica se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta a su prometido- Pasa

-Gracias- entrando con la bandeja de comida -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien, solo un poquito cansada, pero no es nada- dijo con una sonrisa

El chico le entrego la comida y se sentó a un lado de su prometida utilizando la silla del escritorio. El chico se encontraba muy pensativo y esto no paso desapercibido por la chica peli azul

-Ranma ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto con un semblante de preocupación

-Si, pero…Akane…- dijo con algo de duda

-¿Pero?

-Akane…no quiero que vayas mañana al duelo…es realmente peligroso y…no quiero que te pase nada malo- dijo el chico

-No Ranma, yo iré a luchar- dijo con seguridad

-Pero Akane…yo no quiero que te pase nada malo

-Pero Ranma… no me pasara nada malo, o el entrenamiento será en vano- dijo intentando darle seguridad

-No Akane… no quiero que te pase nada- el chico tomo un poco de aire, creía que era el momento indicado –Por…que yo….yo….

La chica se ruborizo un poco, pero decidió ayudarle –Tu…

-Yo…yo…no quiero que estorbes- dijo el chico, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo había echado a perder

-RANMA…IDIOTA- y la menor de las Tendo rompió el tiempo de tranquilidad que tenían hace mucho tiempo

-Lo siento…- dijo el ojiazul mientras salía disparado por la ventana hacia el estanque

Minutos más tarde Ranma-chan se disculpaba con Akane por su estúpido comentario, la chica no dudo en disculparlo y de paso ella también se disculpo por la reacción que tuvo hace un momento, Ranma-chan al igual que ella la perdono

-Esta bien Akane, ambos lucharemos con Ukyo y Shampoo ¿Te parece?

-Claro, pero es una pena lo de Ryoga y Mousse

-Lo se, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi en ningún momento- dijo la chica pelirroja

-Esta bien, te lo prometo

-Bueno, mañana vendré a buscarte, así que descansa- dijo la pelirroja y se levanto de la silla

-Claro, hasta mañana- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

-Hasta mañana- y salió de la habitación

Al otro día

Ranma se levanto sin nada de sueño, estaba muy focalizado en la batalla que tendrían hoy con Kazuya Takemaru, si algo salía mal seria algo grave, pero confiaba en las cualidades de las chicas. Fue a la habitación de su prometida y cuando toco la puerta la chica le dijo que entrara. Al entrar vio algo que lo dejo totalmente atontado: Akane vestía un traje de combate estilo chino, muy parecido en diseño al de Ranma, pero de distintos colores y hecho especialmente para una mujer, no estaba usando su tradicional GI de entrenamiento, pero si su cintillo azul. Ranma no podía creer lo hermosa y agresiva que se veía su prometida, en pocas palabras presentaba una total belleza salvaje

-A…Akane…- el chico algo sonrojado

-Ranma… ¿Te gusta mi traje?- dijo la chica peli azul

-S…si ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Kasumi me lo confecciono anoche, dijo que mi GI quedo muy destrozado ayer y lo termino hoy en la mañana

-Te ves…muy…hermosa- dijo casi inconscientemente el chico de la trenza, provocando en su prometida un notable rubor

-Gracias…

-Bueno… será mejor que vayamos por Ukyo y por Shampoo

-Esta bien, vamos

En la habitación de Ukyo

Se encontraban Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse, la primera terminaba de atarse al pecho su cinturón lleno de miniespatulas, mientras la amazona revisaba que todas sus armas estuvieran en buen estado. Ryoga se encontraba en el futón tapado de la cintura para abajo mientras Mousse se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta. Las chicas veían algo extraño en los chicos, estaban demasiados inquietos, cuando Ryoga ignorando todas sus lesiones comenzó a vestirse y se ataba su pañoleta en la cabeza. Ukyo noto que Ryoga se vestía y no tardo en preguntarle

-Ryoga ¿Qué haces?

-Que no ves, vamos a pelear con ustedes- dijo el chico perdido

-¿Qué? No, ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo la castaña secamente

-No, no puedo quedarme aquí mientras ustedes luchan contra ese infeliz- dijo el chico de la pañoleta

-Ustedes se quedan aquí, por favor Ryoga no lo hagas más difícil- dijo la castaña

-Claro que no- dijo muy decidido pero calmado

-Ryoga, Mousse, ustedes no estar bien, mejor quedarse en casa- dijo la amazona

-No podemos, entiéndelo Shampoo- dijo el chico pato

-Ustedes entiendan, es muy peligroso- dijo ya casi suplicante la castaña

-También es peligroso para ustedes, por eso iremos- dijo el chico pato

En ese momento Ranma y Akane entran en la habitación donde los chicos se encontraban discutiendo. Ranma no podía creer que Ryoga y Mousse estuvieran vestidos y dispuestos a pelear, pero no era lo correcto, por el bien de ambos

-Ran-chan, ayúdanos por favor, no quieren entender- le suplico la chica de la espátula

Ranma se acerco a Ryoga con paso seguro, entonces al estar en frente del chico del colmillo lo tomo por los hombros

-Por favor Ryoga, no vayas, es muy peligroso, te lo pido por favor

-Tú lo has dicho, es muy peligroso y no queremos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes están en peligro- dijo el chico del colmillo con mucha seguridad

Ranma miro a su alrededor y vio que Ukyo estaba muy preocupada y que al igual que Ryoga, Mousse tenia una mirada muy determinada, Shampoo se acercaba a Mousse a paso lento y Akane al igual que Ukyo se veía muy preocupada. El chico tomo una decisión, así que se acerco un poco más a Ryoga y le dijo

-Perdóname amigo…- y le dio un muy, pero muy fuerte puñetazo en el pecho al chico perdido, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y dejándolo inconsciente debido a la fuerza del golpe

-Pero que diablos estas hac…- el chico pato no alcanzo a terminar la frase puesto que Shampoo le presiono el punto del sueño, dejándolo dormido

-Lo siento Mousse, pero esto ser por tu bien- dijo la amazona

Ranma tomo en brazos al chico perdido y lo dejo recostado en el futón inconsciente, Shampoo tomo el futón donde Ukyo dormía y dejo en ese lugar al chico pato, el cual estaba dormido

Akane salió junto con Ranma de la habitación para avisarle a la familia que ya partirían y que cuidaran de Ryoga y Mousse, mientras en la habitación donde los chicos se encontraban dormidos Ukyo y Shampoo dejaron todo en su lugar, Shampoo se acerco al chico pato y le acaricio sus largos cabellos, luego miro el piso y vio una de las cuchillas que el chico utilizaba, la tomo y la guardo entre sus ropas

-Descansa Mousse- y le brindo un beso en la mejilla

Ukyo por su parte dejo en su lugar el pesado paraguas de Ryoga, luego se acerco al chico

-Ryoga, tranquilo, todo estará bien- y se acerco y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, seguidamente le quito de su frente una de sus pañoletas y la ató al mango de su espátula, en significado que Ryoga también estaba con ellos

Ambas chicas bajaron a la sala donde estaba Ranma y Akane, cuando todos estuvieron juntos Kasumi les sirvió el desayuno y seguidamente la familia les deseó suerte, los cuales agradecieron el gesto. Al terminar todos se despidieron de la familia y se dirigieron a las afueras de Nerima, donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo

Fin capitulo 4

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esto se me ocurrió para saber que pasaba con los protagonistas antes del duelo… No estoy seguro, pero tal vez el próximo capitulo sea el ultimo de esta historia…al menos que se me ocurra otra cosilla, pero lo dudo

Espero que dejen sus comentarios, sean malos o buenos

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mis locuras, y espero que los que lean dejen su huella, ya que es demasiado importante para mí

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, las cuales deben ser muchas

Nuevamente mis notas van a ser cortas, pero como acostumbro hacerlo, en el capitulo final vendrán más

Sin más se despide su amigo :)


	5. El gran desafío

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero pedir mil disculpas por que se que me demore demasiado en publicar este capitulo, y la razón es muy obvia y… es que me dio un grave ataque de pereza y no quería ni acercarme al computador ni a nada… en segundo lugar y como siempre lo espero, que el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado. Este es el capitulo final de esta historia y solo espero no decepcionar las expectativas de nadie y en tercer lugar agradecer los mensajes que he recibido

Nunca esta de más decir que los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Todo esto esta hecho sin ánimos lucrativos, y no quiero demandas ¿Ok? :)

CONFRONTACION

Capitulo 5: El gran desafío

Después de dejar a Ryoga y Mousse inconscientes en casa, los chicos se dirigían a las afueras de Nerima, donde se llevaría a cabo el desafío contra Kazuya Takemaru, el sujeto que había mandado hace un tiempo una carta en la cual retaba a todos los artistas marciales del distrito, y que también había usado a las chicas para causarles muchos problemas y daños a los chicos, dando como resultado la ausencia de Ryoga y Mousse debido a las lesiones que sufrían en estos momentos. Todos caminaban con una cierta sensación de nerviosismo, temor, pero por sobretodo con muchísima ira, querían hacerle pagar todo lo que había causado con creces, usando tácticas tan cobardes, como usarlas contra los chicos y también nunca estar presente en el lugar de la batalla, en su lugar usando unas malditas marionetas las cuales se hacían pedazos al concluir cada batalla

Los chicos se encontraban algo callados dado que cada uno pensaba en sus asuntos, pero no tardo mucho en que Akane rompiera el sepulcral silencio, puesto que no le agradaba la cara que presentaba su prometido, esto no le dejaba tranquila, siempre el chico de la trenza se caracterizo por ser muy calmado en estas situaciones

-Ranma ¿Te pasa algo? No tienes buena cara

-No, descuida, estoy bien- respondió el chico con naturalidad pero sin alterar en lo más mínimo su expresión anterior

-Pero no te ves como siempre ¿De verdad estas bien?- siguió cuestionando la peli azul

-Si, me encuentro bien, solo que…- freno en seco, dándole la cara a las chicas

-¿Qué?

-Tengo algo de temor, no quiero que les ocurra algo- dijo con un rostro más serio

-No te preocupes Ranma, nosotras sabemos cuidarnos solas- dijo la peli azul, esperando relajar en algo a su prometido -¿Cierto chicas?

-Claro Akane, Ran-chan recuerda que todas entrenamos para ser de ayuda- Ukyo respaldo la explicación de Akane

-Tener razón, Shampoo también trabajar duro para ayudar, Ranma tener que tranquilizarse- dijo Shampoo también ayudando a quitarle la tensión a Ranma

-Pero chicas ¿Están seguras de querer hacer esto?

-Seguras- respondieron las chicas al unísono, dándole seguridad al chico ojiazul

-Bueno, entonces continuemos- finalmente retomaron la marcha hacia el lugar considerado para la contienda

Luego de un par de minutos ya se encontraban cerca de las afueras de Nerima, los chicos avanzaban con máxima cautela, dado el hecho de que este sujeto era muy cobarde en sus ataques y no se podían confiar de nada. Pero a pesar de todo lo que más les sorprendió fue al ver que Takemaru se encontraba en el lugar como si nada. El pelirrojo al notar la actitud de los chicos les dijo con su sarcástica sonrisa

-Vengan, no hay nada que temer

Los chicos no se confiaron pero de todos modos se le acercaron al pelirrojo y lo que más les sorprendió fue que en realidad no había nada preparado, ni una trampa, ni emboscada, ni nada. Takemaru noto todo esto y les explico

-Ya estoy cansado de los trucos y las trampas, acérquense sin cuidado

Luego de un instante el chico pelirrojo miro a los demás y sin más les dijo

-Ya que estamos aquí, quien ira primero o quieren ir todos a la vez, por mi no hay problema

-Ya cállate, estoy harto de ti- dijo Ranma entrando en cólera y sin más se lanzo al ataque

En el Dojo Tendo

Todos los integrantes de la familia Tendo junto al señor Saotome hacían lo acostumbrado, pero a pesar de todo se podía sentir en el ambiente la preocupación. Soun y Genma-panda como era de costumbre se encontraban en la sala jugando shogui pero en realidad lo hacían de costumbre, por que el señor Tendo no ponía atención y ni le daba importancia como Genma-panda hacia trampa en sus propias narices

-Saotome, no haga eso- decía el señor Tendo sin importancia

-¿Hacer que?- preguntaba el panda con un cartel

-Hacer trampa

-¿Qué pasa Tendo? Lo veo distraído- pregunta con un cartel

-Nada, solo me pregunto como estarán los chicos

-No se preocupe Tendo, después de todo Ranma esta ahí y con Akane con nuevas habilidades. Y sin contar que tanto Shampoo como Ukyo son muy buenas luchadoras- escribió el panda en un cartel

-Tiene toda la razón Saotome- y el señor Tendo comenzó a reír como maniaco

-Eso esta mejor Tendo- y seguidamente el panda comenzó a emitir un sonido considerado como una risa

El maestro Happosai se encontraba en la sala cerca de Soun y Genma, pero tenia un semblante serio, como si presintiera que algo malo podría pasar y hoy ni siquiera tenia ánimos para salir a robar ropa intima

En la cocina Kasumi se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para la familia y extrañamente ayudada por Nabiki, esta dando la escusa de que no hay nada mejor que hacer y no quería estar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada, pero en realidad lo hacían para distraerse de las preocupaciones y no encontraron mejor forma de combatir la angustia,. Ambas chicas estaban a cargo de cuidar a Ryoga y Mousse mientras los demás estaban afuera, de vez en cuando subían a la habitación donde los chicos descansaban para ver si todo se encontraba bien y al comprobarlo los dejaban descansar. En un momento el chico del colmillo recobro el conocimiento y Nabiki se dio cuenta de ello, el chico le pregunto si los demás ya se habían marchado y hacia donde se habían marchado, Nabiki respondió cada pregunta y después de esto espero hasta que se volviera a dormir. Al dormirse bajo nuevamente

-Nabiki ¿Puedes pasarme la sal?- decía Kasumi con una sonrisa

-Si claro, aquí tienes- pasándole la sal

La mayor de las Tendo le dio las gracias con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció de inmediato, lo que no paso desapercibido por la mediana de las hermanas -¿Qué te pasa Kasumi?

-Es que estoy muy preocupada por los chicos, espero que les vaya bien

-No te preocupes, eso de nada sirve en este momento- dijo con sangre fría

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso- dijo Kasumi entristeciendo su rostro

-Tranquila, ya veras que todo sale bien- dijo Nabiki con mucha calma, dándole a entender que no había porque mortificarse

-Tienes razón Nabiki, todo saldrá bien- dijo la mayor de las Tendo haciendo volver su sonrisa

-Eso esta mejor- y la mediana de las Tendo le tomo por el hombro -¿Necesitas algo más?

En las afueras de Nerima

Ranma se había lanzado al ataque sin pensarlo, seguido de todas las chicas, las cuales arremetieron a toda velocidad contra el pelirrojo, este al notar que todos se le lanzaban al ataque solo dijo

-Vaya, veo que serán todos a la vez

Takemaru solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques que los chicos le lanzaban, dejando por sobretodo sorprendido al ojiazul, pero nadie desistió de su ataque, pero en un momento de distracción el pelirrojo salto hacia atrás alejándose de los chicos

-Veo que esto será mejor de lo que esperaba

-Ya te dije que te calles- dijo Ranma y nuevamente salto al ataque, pero esta vez solo

El chico de la trenza no dudo ni un instante en usar una de sus mejores cartas, así que se lanzo usando el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken para lograr hacerle el mayor daño posible en el menor tiempo que pudiera y así acabar con toda esta tontería. Pero algo lo dejo helado, al igual que a las chicas, el pelirrojo paraba los cientos de impactos usando solamente una mano y su mano menos hábil, al ver esto el pelirrojo dijo

-Vamos Ranma, se que puedes hacerlo mejor

Esto hizo enfurecer aun más al ojiazul –Cállate de una maldita vez, ahora veras- Y Ranma aumento al doble la velocidad de los impactos, pero a pesar de eso no obtenía ningún resultado, y por esto no pudo evitar pensar –Pero porque, antes no era tan difícil

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello y solamente le dijo – ¿Acaso tu crees que una marioneta puede compararse conmigo? Eres un estúpido- acto seguido Takemaru da un paso hacia atrás para tomar un poco de distancia y dice –Te demostrare lo que es golpear con velocidad

El pelirrojo se lanzo al ataque y haciendo una variante pero muchísimo más veloz del Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, dándole cientos de impactos al ojiazul en pocos segundos. El cual cayó de espaldas por los golpes pero no tardo en recuperarse y ponerse de pie

-Maldición- pensó el chico de la trenza

Ranma nuevamente quiso lanzarse al ataque, pero su cuerpo no respondió a su voluntad, porque aunque el no lo haya mencionado en ningún momento, se encontraba resentido de todos los golpes que recibió el día anterior y uno de los golpes que el pelirrojo le lanzo dio justo en la zona del tórax

Las chicas observaron este detalle, así que no dudaron en ayudar a Ranma. Akane le ayudo a ver que le ocurría con exactitud mientras Ukyo y Shampoo se lanzaron al ataque. Akane revisaba el cuerpo de Ranma para ver si uno de los golpes que recibió era grave. Pero se alivio un poco al ver que solo era un daño menor y que no interferiría en la batalla

Ukyo y Shampoo atacaban con sus respectivas armas al chico pelirrojo, pero a pesar de haber aumentado sus habilidades no lograban conectar ni un solo golpe, al contrario, al parecer ellas se estaban agotando de a poco, puesto que no bajaban la intensidad de sus ataques sumado a la velocidad con la que el chico esquivaba todo era en vano, pero no desistieron en ningún momento de sus embestidas. Luego de unos instantes de estar en la misma situación Takemaru solamente opto por concentrar su ki y expulsar una pequeña parte de este, para alejar a las chicas de su lado y por supuesto dando resultado

Akane y Ranma saltaron en ayuda de las chicas las cuales salieron disparadas a causa de la ráfaga de ki y antes de que se estrellaran con algo lograron ponerlas a salvo

-Es un demonio…- pensó la castaña con algo de susto al ser expulsada de forma tan violenta, pero se sentía agradecida al ser rescatada por la menor de las Tendo

El ojiazul dejo en el suelo a Shampoo, a quien había ayudado y con un tono de voz muy profundo, pero por sobretodo molesto le vociferó al pelirrojo

-Escúchame, yo seré tu oponente, así que no te atrevas a lastimar a las chicas

El pelirrojo rio por lo bajo y dijo –No lo creo, recuerda que esto es un desafío y todos ustedes están involucrados

-Eres un cobarde- dijo el ojiazul ya muy furioso y nuevamente se lanzo al ataque

En el Dojo Tendo

Mousse recobraba el sentido, pero aún se sentía algo desorientado, no recordaba lo que le había pasado, pero en un esfuerzo mental pudo recordar todo, desde que las chicas le rogaban para que no fueran a combatir hasta que Shampoo lo hizo dormir presionando el punto del sueño en su cuello. Al terminar de recordar se dio cuenta de que las chicas ya no se encontraban en la habitación y seguramente los chicos ya se encontrarían luchando contra Takemaru, así que miro a su lado y se encontraba Ryoga recostado pero totalmente despierto, entonces no dudo ni un segundo en hablarle

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas despierto?

-Hace mucho, no podía estar tranquilo con todo lo que esta ocurriendo- le respondió el chico de la pañoleta

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto el chico pato

-Realmente no lo se

-Yo tampoco, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

-Tienes razón… pero Kasumi y Nabiki nos están vigilando y creo que pronto subirán

Dicho esto no paso ni un minuto y la mayor de las Tendo había subido a la habitación para corroborar que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden, pero se sorprendió al ver a los chicos despiertos, como si no les hubiera pasado nada, se veían totalmente repuestos pero aun se encontraban recostados sobre los futones donde habían dormido. Kasumi les hablo de la forma más amena que pudo y también les pidió que no hicieran ninguna locura que luego pudieran lamentar. Los chicos le dijeron que no estaba bien que los demás se encontraran en esta situación y ellos estuvieran ahí como si nada pasara en realidad, pero luego de Kasumi tuviera que pedirlo nuevamente los chicos aceptaron pero de mala gana. Después de unos instantes la mayor de las Tendo bajo hacia la sala ya más tranquila, pero en la habitación los chicos seguían con su debate de sobre que hacer

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué haremos?- volvió a preguntar el chico pato

-Emmm… no lose, pero algo debemos hacer…-

Mientras en la pelea

Ranma se encontraba lanzando un sinnúmero de puñetazos y patadas al chico pelirrojo, y lamentablemente no todos los impactos lograban conectar a su objetivo, pero al menos ya podía hacer que el sujeto tomara enserio la contienda, y eso se pudo ver, porque ahora Takemaru usaba ambas manos para bloquear y para atacar, dando como resultado una pelea a una gran velocidad. Pero al igual que Ranma, Takemaru no lograba conectar todos sus golpes, pero los pocos golpes que le acertaba lograron hacer mella en el, pero de todos modos no lograba hacerlo caer, así que dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del ojiazul y con un extraño movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una espada de color negra, un poco más grande de lo común y aparentemente muy pesada, pero el la movía con total libertad, como si fuera una ligera pluma. Y se lanzo al ataque contra un desarmado Ranma, el cual había decidido detener la espada con sus manos, pero antes de que llegara a su principal objetivo fue parado por una gigantesca espátula, en efecto, Ukyo se había colocado entre medio de ambos y con su espátula bloqueo el ataque y comenzó a atacar al pelirrojo. Ranma que se vio salvado por esto cayó al suelo agotado pero consciente. Pero Takemaru al verse en problemas ante las constantes arremetidas de la castaña, con un increíble movimiento con su espada engancho el mango de la espátula y logro desarmarla, y finalmente le brindo una fuerte patada en el vientre, haciéndola caer muy adolorida, pero cuando la iba a rematar con un golpe con su espada Akane salto a una gran velocidad y le encajo una poderosa patada en la cabeza, haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera en sus intenciones iníciales

Akane se puso en posición de combate y se lanzo contra el sujeto, este solo se limitaba a esquivar todos sus ataques, pero a pesar de esquivar los puñetazos de Akane no podía evadir todos los impactos y se llevo consigo un gran numero de golpes, pero también se llevo una gran impresión de la velocidad y fuerza de la menor de las Tendo. Así que decidió lanzarse al ataque con todo, y como era lo más probable, la chica no pudo hacerle frente a los constantes ataques que el pelirrojo ejecutaba con mucha fuerza y velocidad, dejándola algo aturdida. Entonces el pelirrojo pensó que una chica como Akane seria ideal para terminar el combate lo antes posible, era la más fuerte de todas y tal vez su nivel podría ser igual o mejor que el mismísimo Ranma, así que cerro su puño, excepto sus dedos índice y medio, y las yemas de estos se comenzaron a teñirse de color negro, y con una abanicada con su mano soltó un hilo del mismo color, su intención era volver a posesionarse de su cuerpo y mente como lo había hecho el día anterior. El hilo llego a su nuca y se clavo en este lugar, pero antes de que la menor de las Tendo cayera nuevamente en trance Shampoo tomo la cuchilla que pertenecía a Mousse y la lanzo, cortando el hilo e impidiendo que Akane volviera a sufrir ese hechizo. El pelirrojo giro su cabeza y logro visualizar a la amazona y con una expresión molesta se lanzo contra la chica. Esta también se lanzo al ataque con sus bomborís, pero el pelirrojo era muy veloz y le costaba muchísimo conectar un golpe, justo en ese momento Ranma salto y a atacar y se sumo al ataque, poniendo en muchos aprietos a Takemaru

Este al verse en una situación muy desfavorable salto hacia atrás, utilizo su espada y con un abanicado movimiento lanzo una especie de ráfaga de energía negra, los chicos no recibieron de lleno el ataque pero la fuerza colateral de este hizo que ambos salieran disparados y colisionaran con unas rocas, Shampoo se golpeo la cabeza con una de las rocas, quedando fuera de combate, pero Ranma tuvo mejor suerte y lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie, el pelirrojo quedo impresionado con la persistencia de Ranma

Takemaru se paro en frente del chico de la trenza y nuevamente observo su alrededor, Akane se encontraba recostada en el suelo, luego de que el nuevamente quisiera hechizarla, cayo inconsciente por que el hilo si había logrado clavarse en su nuca y cuando se corta ese es el resultado. Ukyo también estaba tirada en el suelo, por la patada que el le había brindado la había hecho caer en un casi estado de inconsciencia, pero se encontraba gimiendo de dolor y tomándose el vientre por el golpe, no se pondría de pie en un tiempo. Shampoo se encontraba a unos metros de Ranma, pero totalmente inconsciente, por que se había golpeado con una roca la cabeza y difícilmente volvería a recobrar el conocimiento. Y finalmente Ranma, estaba de pie, muy herido, casi era imposible que se encontrara de pie o eso pensaba el pelirrojo, pero con su siguiente movimiento seguramente lo dejaría fuera de combate.

Tomo un poco de distancia y con un movimiento extraño con la mano hizo aparecer una especie de lanza de mango negro pero la unta despedía una luz roja y se la lanzó. Ranma pensaba escapar dando un salto, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó y quedo inmóvil, cuando levanto la cabeza la lanza se dirigía a su cuerpo a toda velocidad así que solamente cerró sus ojos para esperar el golpe

En el Dojo Tendo

Nabiki subió a la habitación de los chicos para ver que todo se encontraba bien. Mientras en la sala toda la familia se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té, excepto el maestro Happosai, el cual extrañamente seguía con una expresión seria en su rostro y no había dicho palabra en todo el día. Nabiki bajo a toda velocidad hacia la sala y gritando

-Los chicos no están, se han ido

-Pe…pero que dices hija- dijo Soun con una expresión de sorpresa

-Como lo oyen, dejaron esta nota

El señor Tendo leyó y releyó la nota y se puso de pie y vociferó

-Vamos, si salimos ahora tal vez los encontremos cerca

Toda la familia asintió y salieron en búsqueda de Ryoga y Mousse

En la batalla

Ranma cerró sus ojos para esperar el golpe, pero este nunca llego y aún con ojos cerrados sintió que algo lo envolvía y lo sacaba del lugar. Al abrirlos vio a sus amigos o así los consideraba el; a Ryoga y Mousse. Ryoga había bloqueado la lanza con su paraguas y Mousse lo había sacado del lugar envolviéndolo con sus cadenas

-Ryoga, Mousse- dijo con algo de dificultad, recibiendo una asentida con la cabeza de ambos. Luego los chicos se giraron hacia Takemaru

-Ahora lucharas conmigo- dijo el chico perdido y se puso en posición de combate

-Y también conmigo- apoyo el chico pato y también se puso en posición de combate

-Vaya vaya, no pensé que vendrían- dijo con una sonrisa irónica –Mejor así, ahora ya no tendré que buscarlos, me ahorraron mucho tiempo

-Cállate, ahora te haremos pagar- dijeron los chicos y se lanzaron al ataque

Ryoga salto directamente hacia el y a escasos centímetros del pelirrojo –Bakusai Tenketsu- y con su mano derecha punzo un punto en el piso, formando una cortina de humo, y seguidamente saltó, detrás de chico perdido venían a gran velocidad un sinnúmero de cuchillas arrojadas por Mousse, las cuales lograron cortar parte de la ropa de Takemaru al igual que parte de su rostro, sobretodo uno profundo en la ceja izquierda. Takemaru toco su rostro y al ver sangre en su mano solo dijo

-Vaya, veo que no están tan mal como lo esperaba- y seguidamente se lanzo al ataque

Mousse esquivaba sus ataques con muchísima dificultad y de sus ropas sacó una espada para detener la del pelirrojo, pero solo podía bloquear, dado que la espada de Takemaru era muy pesada y sumada la fuerza de este solo podría estar así unos instantes. Ryoga había saltado y ahora se encontraba junto a Ranma auxiliando a las chicas; Ranma levanto a Shampoo, la coloco en su hombro y se dirigió donde la menor de las Tendo, cuando dejo a la amazona en el piso intentó despertar a Akane, pero no le daba resultado. Ryoga se acerco a Ukyo y esta era la única que estaba consciente pero demasiado adolorida, así que se agacho para quedar a su altura

-Ryoga… has venido…- dijo con mucho dolor pero muy feliz, recibiendo una asentida por parte del chico. Luego la chica cambio su semblante a uno molesto- Eres un tonto, te dije que…- Ryoga la calló posando sus dedos en sus labios

Entonces el chico la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia donde se encontraba Ranma y las demás chicas, cuando la dejo ahí giro para ver a Mousse, y al ver que su espada estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos, salto a su ayuda

Ranma intentaba despertar a Akane y después de unos intentos logro su cometido, la peli azul abrió sus ojos y vio a su prometido con un semblante de preocupación, así que toco su rostro

-Ranma…estas bien- dijo intentando regalarle una sonrisa

-Si, claro que estoy bien- dijo cambiando su rostro a uno de felicidad al ver que su prometida no se encontraba tan mal como el pensaba

Akane se puso dificultosamente de pie y pregunto -¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Takemaru?-Ranma la miro serio y solamente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba, la menor de las Tendo vio con mucha sorpresa que en el lugar estaban Ryoga y Mousse. El ojiazul pudo notar la sorpresa de Akane y le dijo

-Ellos me ayudaron, de lo contrario no estaríamos hablando

Akane salió de su sorpresa cuando Ranma le dijo que le ayudara a ver a Ukyo y Shampoo, la última estaba aún inconsciente así que ambos dejaron que por ahora Ryoga y Mousse se encargaran de la pelea

La espada de Mousse se había hecho pedazos y ahora luchaba con una lanza, Ryoga también luchaba con su paraguas, pero a pesar de todo el pelirrojo se veía aun muy fuerte, los chicos también se llevaron la impresión que Ranma se había llevado momentos atrás, pero la batalla era más igualada que la que Ranma había sostenido hace un momento, también un factor de esto era el corte que Takemaru tenia a la altura de la ceja izquierda, la cual le nublaba la vista. Pero aún así, seguía sin muchos contratiempos

Ranma ya había ayudado a Akane y Ukyo, ahora se encontraba reanimando a Shampoo, pero parecía ser un poco complicado, ya que el golpe que había recibido fue terrible, luego de unos minutos habían logrado despertarla, pero su actual estado no era muy alentador y lo más seguro es que no pudiera continuar, se puso de pie ayudada por Akane

Mousse lanzaba sus cadenas para detener a Takemaru, pero no le daba resultado, pero en un increíble movimiento del pelirrojo logro evadir el ataque de Ryoga y de Mousse, y colocarse a las espaldas del chico pato, cuando el chico pato se giro el pelirrojo le propinó con el mango de su espada un fuertísimo golpe en su brazo herido, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que le fracturo el brazo. Mousse se detuvo por completo y Takemaru aprovecho que Mousse se había detenido y le dio una patada en la cabeza, lanzándole unos metros más allá y casi fuera de combate

Ryoga observo como el pelirrojo le fracturo el brazo a Mousse y como lo dejaba casi inconsciente con una patada, así que casi iracundo se lanzo al ataque con su paraguas. Ukyo al ver que Ryoga se lanzo solo también fue al ataque para ayudarle mientras Akane sostenía a Shampoo y Ranma revisaba a Mousse. El ojiazul quedo muy atónito al ver el actual estado del brazo del joven chino, le parecía increíble que en ese estado haya luchado de esa forma, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, lo había hecho de una excelente manera

Ukyo se encontraba utilizando su espátula para intentar golpear a Takemaru, pero sin éxito, ya que el joven pelirrojo se hacia para atrás y de un momento a otro había dado un impresionante salto y logro alejársele, pero Ryoga también había saltado tras el para golpearlo, pero el pelirrojo tenia previsto que el chico del colmillo iría tras el en los aires, así que cuando lo tuvo a unos metros de el, utilizo una ráfaga de energía, la cual le dio de lleno a Ryoga, el cual azoto en el piso pero no tardo nada en ponerse de pie y volver a luchar. La castaña vio con lujo de detalle como Ryoga azoto en el piso pero se puso de pie, así que junto al chico salto hacia el pelirrojo, y tomo muchas de sus miniespatulas y se las arrojo al pelirrojo, pero lo que dejo sorprendido a los chicos fue como Takemaru desvió las espátulas con sus puños sin ninguna dificultad. Takemaru tomo la ultima de las espátulas entre sus manos y con una velocidad inhumana la lanzo hacia Ryoga. El chico perdido quedo impresionado ante el truco usado por Takemaru, pero salió de su impresión cuando logro divisar la espátula que fue arrojada hacia su persona, pero fue demasiado tarde puesto que aún se encontraba en los aires, la espátula lo alcanzo, clavándose en su cuerpo, en el pecho a la altura del corazón, cayendo al suelo pesadamente

Ranma, Akane y Shampoo quedaron helados al ver la espátula clavada en el pecho de Ryoga, no lo podían creer, que ese sujeto se haya atrevido a hacer eso, era espantoso, sobretodo para las chicas, Ranma dejo en el pis a Mousse y se lanzo al ataque cegado por la furia

-¡ASESINO!- grito muy furioso y comenzó a golpearlo con muchísimo éxito

Ukyo detuvo su ataque y fue corriendo hacia el chico perdido, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, aun consciente, pero visiblemente muy mal. Cuando llego a su lado lo tomo y recargo la cabeza del chico en sus piernas y comenzó a hablarle

-Ryoga…resiste, por favor- decía la castaña derramando muchas lágrimas

-Ukyo…no llores más…te lo ruego- el chico con sus pocas energías logro acariciarle el rostro y limpiar algunas de sus lagrimas

-Ya no hables, debo llevarte con el doctor Tofú…

-No… de nada servirá…- el chico le sonrió, sabia que el golpe que había sufrido era el definitivo

Mientras el chico de la trenza golpeaba con una velocidad y precisión muchísimo mayor a la que había presentado en su ultimo enfrentamiento y encajando la gran mayoría de ellos en el cuerpo de Takemaru, este al verse muy acorralado utilizó su espada para atacar al ojiazul; si ya dejo uno en el camino, perfectamente podría dejar a otro, o eso pensaba el.

Akane dejo a Shampoo, la cual ya podía estar de pie sin problemas y se adentro a socorrer a su prometido. Shampoo por su parte, intento reanimar a Mousse, con buenos resultados, el chico pato abrió sus verdes ojos y lo primero que visualizo fue a su amada, esta al verlo despierto le sonrió

-Mousse, por fin despertar, Shampoo estar muy preocupada

-Sh…Shampoo- dijo el chico pato, pero luego su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco debido al dolor que tenía en su brazo por la fractura

-Por favor, no hablar- y Shampoo ayudo a que Mousse se pusiera de pie y ella quedo como apoyo

Mousse miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que Ranma se encontraba luchando con Takemaru y Akane salto a su ayuda, también quiso saltar a su ayuda pero su estado actual n se lo permitiría y el lo sabia a la perfección, giro su vista y vio que Ryoga se encontraba tendido en el suelo y con una espátula clavada en su pecho, junto a Ukyo, la cual se encontraba llorando. En ese momento se sintió tan inútil, no podía hacer nada por Ranma o Ryoga, y ni siquiera podía estar en pie por si solo

Akane que había saltado para ayudar a Ranma, se encontraba junto a su prometido luchando contra el pelirrojo, haciéndole mucho daño, a pesar de todo el chico pelirrojo se había cansado de pelear contra Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse, dando a entender que a pesar de ser un gran guerrero, también era humano y podía perder esta batalla. Takemaru se sentía acorralado por los embastes de Ranma y Akane, así que se hizo a un lado rápidamente y con una ráfaga de energía logro alejar a los chicos, pero también se encontraba muy cansado, y comenzó a tambalearse y para impedir su caída comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

Ryoga estaba muy mal en el suelo, sabia que esto seria todo, y se arrepentía de muchas cosas, como de que nunca pudo vencer a Ranma ni que tampoco pudo aceptar abiertamente la especial amistad que tenia con el ojiazul, pero de estos últimos días no, había pasado muchas cosas con sus amigos y eso era lo único que lo hacia feliz en este momento. El chico perdido desvió levemente su vista de los ojos de Ukyo y pudo ver algo, o en realidad una oportunidad, así que solo le dijo a su novia

-Ukyo… te amo- y le dio un beso en los labios, seguidamente de un fuerte empujón la alejo de su lado muchos metros

Takemaru no podía dejar de tambalearse y caminaba hacia atrás, el daño mas el cansancio que experimentaba su cuerpo, el cual no le permitía ver la situación con claridad, entonces en ese momento sintió algo que lo tenia tomado de la pierna, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Ryoga, en efecto, entre tambaleos y no pensar claramente había llegado al lado del chico perdido. Ryoga lo miro con mucha ira y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura roja escarlata, y con la misma ira que sentía vocifero

-Maldito, si tengo que morir no me iré solo- y comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad, sin soltar su pierna y al llegar a su altura lo tomo del cuello

-SHISHI HOKODAN!- y de su cuerpo salió una columna de energía roja, la cual era de un tamaño superior a cualquiera que haya hecho antes, la bola de energía que se encontraba en los aires era impresionantemente gigante y luego de unos momentos esa energía bajó a toda velocidad, el pelirrojo intento zafarse del agarre, pero no obtuvo éxito y la bola de energía golpeo de lleno a ambos chicos, al tocar el suelo la bola de energía exploto, formando una espesa cortina de humo

Después de unos momentos la cortina de humo se disipó y con mucha sorpresa por parte de los chicos vieron que Ryoga estaba tendido en el suelo, pero Takemaru estaba de pie pero visiblemente muy herido. El pelirrojo tenía en su rostro una expresión furiosa y miro el cuerpo de Ryoga, para luego mirar a Ranma y Akane, los cuales se encontraban enfrente suyo, y con la misma furia que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo dijo

-Debo admitir que han sido los mejores con los que he luchado… y por lo mismo los derrotare con todas mis fuerzas- de una manera muy seria levanto sus dos manos, y comenzó a reunir energía formando una esfera muy grande de color negro, comparable con el Shishi Hokodan usado por Ryoga momentos antes, pero esta no dejaba de aumentar. Esto tenía aterrados a los chicos, a excepción de Ranma y Akane, los cuales parecían muy seguros de si mismo, como si tuvieran planeado algo. El pelirrojo al ver la expresión de seguridad de los chicos sintió que su cólera lo dominaba y solo gritó

-AQUÍ SE ACABA TODO, ¡TOMEN ESTO! – y seguidamente les arrojo la bola de energía

La bola de energía se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia los chicos, Ranma miro a Akane y le dijo

-Lista Akane

-Si Ranma, ¡Estoy lista!

Entonces Akane se puso delante de su prometido y se colocó en posición de combate, Ranma por su parte se arrodilló y cuando la esfera de energía estaba a cierta distancia golpeo un punto en el aire y gritó

-HIRYU SHOTEN…- y de su puño despidió una poderosa ráfaga de energía, llevándose con ella a Akane. La técnica absorbió la esfera de energía de Takemaru, sumándola a su poder destructivo, el pelirrojo intentaba detenerla lanzando múltiples ráfagas de energía, las cuales no detenían en nada al poderoso Hiryu Shoten Ha de Ranma y Akane. Cuando la peli azul llego al lado de Takemaru impulsada por la técnica de su prometido junto sus manos y de ellas apareció una bola de energía de color amarillo y sin más grito

-MOKUO TAKABISHA!- y le lanzo la ráfaga a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del pelirrojo

Este por su lado no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo. La poderosa ráfaga de energía lanzada por la peli azul sumada la bestial fuerza del Hiryu Shoten Ha de Ranma hicieron que el pelirrojo solamente gritara de dolor y en unos segundos desapareciera de la faz de la existencia

Los chicos cayeron agotados al suelo pero en sus caras se notaba un pequeño signo de felicidad, al fin este extraño desafío había terminado y podían descansar. Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron de una forma muy cariñosa y algo cansada, luego miraron con una cara feliz a Shampoo y Mousse, pero su expresión de felicidad desapareció cuando la amazona apuntó con su cabeza hacia una dirección en especifico, en ella se encontraba Ukyo abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Ryoga, gritaba con mucho dolor su nombre, como si quisiera despertarlo. Ranma se acerco a la castaña y le toco el hombro, esta giro su cabeza y vio a su amigo, miro la expresión de sus ojos, solamente con la mirada Ranma le decía que lo dejara, que aunque lo llamara toda su vida el nunca volvería y la castaña entendió el mensaje, así que se puso de pie y termino su llanto en el pecho de su amigo de la infancia

Pasado unos minutos Ranma cargo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y mayor rival en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarlo a Nerima para que fuera informado a toda la familia y a sus amigos. Shampoo al igual que momentos atrás ayudaba a Mousse a caminar siendo ella su apoyo para que no cayera, después de unos momentos se dirigirían a la consulta del doctor Tofú para que examine el estado de su brazo. Akane caminaba junto a una deshecha Ukyo, la cual no dejaba de sollozar, el único hecho que la hacia sentir mejor era que Ryoga se encontraría mejor en el lugar donde se encontrara y que ya no sufriría más, Akane la intentaba consolar de una u otra forma, no era de su agrado que una de sus amigas estuviera tan mal

Cuando al fin llegaron al Dojo Tendo se les informo a todos que habían vencido, pero con un resultado muy negativo; la muerte de un amigo y las múltiples lesiones de otro. Soun se ofreció a hacer todos los honores a Ryoga y pagar la hospitalización de Mousse, lo cual todos le agradecieron, sobretodo Shampoo y Ukyo. Luego de unos momentos el cuerpo de Ryoga fue dejado en el Dojo en un futón y Ukyo se quedo a su lado, Mousse se fue con Shampoo a la consulta del doctor Tofú para ver sus lesiones. Ranma y Akane subieron a la planta alta de la casa, Ranma para cambiarse su desgarrada ropa y darse un baño y Akane también para cambiarse su ropa, la cual guardaría como uno de sus tesoros. Después de unos momentos Ranma salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de Akane para hablar con ella, tocó la puerta

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Ranma ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante

Ranma entro a la habitación –Akane ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No estas cansada?

-Si, estoy bien, aunque algo cansada- dijo dándole una bella sonrisa

-Que bien- dijo el chico pero se preocupo al ver que el rostro de Akane cambiaba de repente -¿Te pasa algo?

-Es que…- y comenzó a soltar un par de lagrimas –No quería que pasara esto… Ryoga…esta muerto y Mousse esta gravemente herido

-No llores Akane, mejor es agradecerles, por que si ellos no hubieran llegado quizás nosotros no estaríamos aquí- dijo acariciándole el rostro para consolar a su prometida

-Si…tienes razón- dijo secándose las lágrimas

-Eso esta mejor, yo también les estoy agradecido, ya que si ellos no me hubieran rescatado nos hubiera ido peor y yo… no hubiera podido proteger lo que más quiero…- después de unos momentos Ranma cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, y un sonrojo muy intenso se hizo presente en sus mejillas

Akane tampoco daba crédito a lo que había dicho su prometido, pero algo dentro de ella no lograba digerir eso, tal vez Ranma hablaba sobre Ukyo o Shampoo, así que con la cabeza baja le dijo

-Que bien al menos las tres estamos bien- dijo restándole importancia

-Tienes razón, pero… la que más me preocupaba…eras…tú- dijo ya muy nervioso, pero decidido

Akane se sonrojo ante esta confesión por parte del chico de la trenza, así que sin querer esperar más le dijo

-Ranma, pero que estas dicien…- pero fue interrumpida por el chico el cual con la yema de sus dedos la calló

-Akane, lo que te digo es verdad- y muy rojo pero decidido tomo un poco de aire -Akane…yo…yo- mientras en su mente se decía **Vamos Ranma, no seas cobarde, soy un Saotome y un Saotome no se acobarda ante nada**, así que prosiguió –Yo…Te…te…a…mo

Akane no creía lo que escuchaba, quería que lo dijera nuevamente para dar crédito a sus palabras, así que le pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

-¿Qué dijiste?

Ranma ya lo había dicho y le había costado bastante y sabia que nuevamente le costaría bastante, pero no quería retractarse de nada, entonces volvió a tomar aire y lo dijo otra vez

-Yo…te…amo- dijo ya muy nervioso pero era como si se le quitara una losa gigantesca y muy pesada de su espalda. A la menor de las Tendo le entretenía mucho esta situación y haciéndose la desentendida volvió a preguntar

-¿Qué?

Ranma ya no se sentía tan nervioso así que decidió decirlo

-Akane yo te…amo- pero sin bajar su sonrojo

Akane ya se dio cuenta de que esto no era un sueño, Ranma le había dicho tres veces que la amaba, así que no había razón para dudar de el, quizá si le hubiera dicho una vez el podría decir que era una broma, pero sin obligarle lo había repetido tres veces, así que con una bella sonrisa en su rostro la chica le acarició una de sus sonrojadas mejillas y le dijo finalmente

-Yo también te amo Ranma- y luego de esa mutua confesión a pesar de que Ranma sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Akane, gracias a su diario, ambos se acercaron de a poco, quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro, ambos podían sentir el aliento acariciando sus labios, era una sensación que los embriagaba, pensaban que no se podían sentir mejor, pero estaban en un craso error, cuando rosaron levemente sus labios sus corazones se aceleraron de tal manera que pensaban que se les iba a salir del pecho. Fue un roce muy tímido, pero luego de volver a mirar sus ojos volvieron a su cometido, dándose un beso más profundo que el anterior, dejando en claro cuanto se amaban. Después de unos instantes se separaron muy sonrojados dando paso a un silencio sepulcral, pero no se sentían nada avergonzados, de hecho se sentían como los chicos más felices sobre este mundo, hasta que la menor de las Tendo rompió el silencio

-Ranma ¿Qué haremos con nuestros padres?

-No le diremos nada, por que si no son capaces de casarnos mañana mismo, dejemos esto como un secreto ¿Te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo, dejemos que esto vaya paso a paso

Ranma le sonrió de una manera muy dulce y nuevamente sellaron sus labios con los del otro

**6 meses después**

Shampoo y Mousse se habían casado, puesto que la amazona en una conversación con su abuela le confeso que hace un tiempo que comenzaba a sentir algo especial por el chico pato, que Ranma amaba a Akane y a pesar de todo Ranma no seria suyo y que ya no tenia sentido. La abuela comprendió que todo lo que su bisnieta decía era verdad y seguir ignorándola no serviría de nada, así que no tuvo objeción alguna en que Shampoo se casara con el chico pato, porque ella también quedo sorprendida al ver el nivel de combate que poseía y era un guerrero muy fuerte, así que los dejo ser felices. Los chicos hoy se dirigían al Dojo Tendo, porque Ranma los había invitado al Dojo por que tenía algo muy importante que decirles

Ukyo se encontraba en el cementerio visitando la tumba de Ryoga, lo hacia todos los meses para su aniversario, le dejaba una rosa roja en el lugar, llevaba puesto el kimono negro que el chico le había regalado el día que se hizo su novio y el anterior a su fallecimiento y no llevaba su espátula, por que cuando sepultaron al chico ella la dejo a un lado de su ataúd, simbolizando que una parte importante de ella murió también aquel día. Pero ya no lloraba por el suceso, ya que al menos sabía que el amor que sentía por el chico perdido fue correspondido, aunque fue solamente un día, nunca olvidaría lo feliz que fue a su lado. La castaña comenzó a retirarse del lugar, con rumbo al Dojo Tendo, ya que su amigo Ranma le había dicho que tenía algo importante que comunicarles

En el Dojo Tendo

Ranma y Akane esperaban la llegada de sus amigos que eran los únicos que faltaban, en el lugar estaban Soun y Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki, el maestro Happosai, pero luego de unos momentos llegaron Shampoo y Mousse, Kasumi les dio la bienvenida con una angelical sonrisa como era su costumbre, y antes de cerrar la puerta apareció Ukyo, la cual también fue recibida de muy buena manera. Ya en la sala Ranma y Akane comenzaban a comunicarles a su familia y sus invitados que hacían oficial su relación y que en un par de meses pensaban en contraer matrimonio. Y como era esperado la familia se alegro mucho, sobretodo Soun y Genma. Shampoo y Mousse también se alegraron de la noticia, ya que según ellos estar casados era una de las experiencias más bellas de la vida y ahora sus amigos también estarían viviendo ese suceso. Ukyo también se alegro por ellos, quería que Ranma y Akane fueran felices, ya que se lo merecían y tal vez su felicidad opaque su tristeza

Luego de unas horas los chicos decidieron subir a su habitación, ya que ambos dormían juntos, aunque su relación era de mutuo respeto hasta la boda, ambos sabían que gracias al apoyo que les brindaba su familia y sus amigos podrían ser felices, así que antes de dormir sellaron su relación de amor, la cual querían que fuera eterna, con un dulce y hermoso beso

Fin

Notas finales: Bueno creo que tarde muchísimo en publicar este capitulo el cual era el final, y como lo mencione al principio espero no haber defraudado las expectativas de nadie, y en el caso de que lo haya hecho, lo cual espero que no sea, pido mil disculpas por eso, y también por las faltas de ortografía

Las cosas que me gustaron de escribir este capitulo y la historia en si fue que al fin pude hacer que Ranma dejara de lado su cobardía y orgullo, y que se declarara de una vez por todas, y que sea como siempre debería haber sido. Aunque para lograrlo tuve que modificar un poco sus personalidades en capítulos anteriores, por que me parecía ilógico que tuvieran la relación de siempre y que de un momento a otro sean novios oficiales ¿No les parece?

En cuanto a Ryoga…la verdad es que no quería darle un final feliz, quería…como decirlo…matarlo alguna vez (a pesar de que es mi personaje favorito…no es obvio jajajajaja), en realidad quise darle un final algo triste por que no quería que todos fueran felices en la historia ya que si han leído alguno de mis fics anteriores siempre acaban felices y quise probar un final diferente

En cuanto a Mousse, al principio el era el del final triste, pero en realidad ya es muy desgraciado para hacerlo aún más, eso seria una crueldad total de mi parte y quería que al menos una vez fuera feliz. En cuanto a su relación; no hay mucho que decir ya que solo viendo el manga o el anime nos damos cuenta de que Shampoo, aunque lo golpee o lo niegue si siente aprecio por Mousse

Tres preguntas que me han hecho personalmente

**1) ¿Quién diablos es Kazuya Takemaru?**

Bueno, es un personaje creado a base de mi imaginación, sin real apariencia en mi mente, de hecho muchas veces lo menciono como "el pelirrojo" y es que el rojo es uno de mis colores favoritos. Si ustedes se quedaron con una apariencia en su mente quédense con ella, ya que nunca tuve una referencia clara

**2) ¿Por qué decidiste terminar el fic con Ranma y Akane, en vez de Ukyo, que es uno de tus personajes favoritos?**

Esta pregunta me la hizo mi amigo, el que lee mis borradores y a pesar de que su pregunta me pareció algo estúpida la respondí simplemente como: ellos eran los que originalmente comenzaron con el fic y a mi parecer ellos deberían concluirlo. Lógico ¿No?

_**Y esta es la que más me llegó**_

**3) ¿Por qué hiciste este fic?**

Es un poco complicado, pero como muchos (y creo que son muchísimos) no quede para nada conforme con el final del manga ni el final del anime, así que como lo menciono en mi perfil, hace poco que leo fics, y antes de dar con este sitio (lo que fue mera casualidad) mi mente siempre imaginaba más que alguna idea de cómo podría seguir o darle una nueva aventura con un nuevo rival (hablando de ambos fics "Un extraño desafío" y "Confrontación") al anime. Originalmente el tema de los entrenamientos y de las peleas eran solamente de Ukyo y Ryoga y eso salió de uno de mis raras idas mentales, pero hacer esto con solamente una pareja me pareció muy pobre, así que decidí incluir a las parejas de Akane y Ranma, y la de Shampoo y Mousse

Ahora me voy a tomar unas vacaciones (literalmente hablando) y dejare de escribir por un tiempo, pero ya tengo algunas ideas ya pensadas, por eso voy a ver si las perfecciono y que no queden olvidadas, también dejo de escribir por un tiempo por que se vienen los exámenes en la U y tengo que estudiar mucho, sumando el trabajo no creo que tenga tiempo disponible, pero espero no tardar tanto. Lo más seguro es que mi próximo fic sea un UkyoxRyoga, pero no lo tengo claro

Por favor comenten sobre esta historia, para saber su opinión y si les llego a gustar hacer otro con características similares. No importa si son crueles o muy pero muy malos, ya sabré sobreponerme, así que los que quieran maldecirme lancen con todo, se agradece de la misma forma

Sin más se despide su amigo

Kyoga HK :)


End file.
